Pacific Rim: The Return
by Dalevuelta
Summary: The breach has been re-opened, so has the Jaeger program, the Kaiju threat is growing, there is no option but to turn to novice pilots hastily built Jaegers to slow them down. But an unexpected turn of events the fate of humanity lies in the hands of the monsters that threaten to tear the world apart before the Kaiju even get a bite. This is a fanfic sequel so beware of spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on a Pacific Rim sequel

The Kaiju had breached the walls of the Shatterdome for the second time since the portal reopened. The first Jaeger since the bombing of the first portal was barely in fighting condition with half of its armor unmade and two novice pilots.

Karol and Jenna. They had been dating for some time and discovered their compatibility about a month prior when the new head of the task force Raleigh Beckett had opened up recruitment for pilots again. They had actually been sought out and were reluctant to join at first but when the Kaiju reached land again they agreed. Now they had only a few days of training and were piloting a half-finished Jaeger to battle against the second biggest Kaiju ever recorded. They had support from tanks and planes but since they would be more of a danger to the Jaeger than they would be to the monster they wouldn't strike unless they went down.

The massive mechanical warrior stepped out of its threshold with a massive repeating cannon on its arm while the bombers made their final runs on the monster before letting the celebrated symbol of victory take over on the job. Karol took aim with the computer's updated AIMbot program it had been copied directly off of video games and applied to the artificial intelligence that helped the pilots move the Jaegers and cut loose on the monster getting several direct hits on its chest and legs. Jenna prepped the sword to take a swing at the monster but before she could the Kaiju recovered and jumped on top of them barely noticing the fifty inch projectiles burying themselves in its left arm. The impact knocked the Jaeger down but Jenna deployed the sword stabbing the Kaiju in the shoulder then proceeding to rip its entire arm off. Karol emptied the ammunition from the arm cannon into the monster to get it off of them then they began standing up while their adversary rolled over a highway overpass crushing it.

Back at the control room in the Shatterdome Raleigh gave the bombers a go ahead to hit the Kaiju with everything they had. He was not going to lose two promising pilots or a half-finished Jaeger to this son of a bitch.

"Alpha Dog, engage prowler protocol" he said. "I want you to make sure it's completely dead."

"Roger that Beckett" Karol said pushing a few buttons inside the cockpit.

While it seemed that the Kaiju was down it was actually healing itself and as the Alpha Dog retracted part of its legs and increased the pressure on the pistons that stood it up going on all fours and growing vicious metal claws on its hands and feet two more arms were sprouting out of the monster's shoulder that had been severed. The two wary pilots drew closer to examine the beast then all of the sudden the life readings jumped back to maximum on the Kaiju as it leapt to its feet and attacked the Jaeger viscously tearing out several fuel lines causing the left side of its chest to become immobile. The planes came in like bees shooting the monster's back bringing it back down to the ground while Alpha Dog ran a quick recovery to restore some mobility to its injured side.

"Alpha Dog engage sword and take that head off!" Raleigh said his desperation coming across as clear as day at the newest report of the Kaiju's abilities. It could heal itself so quickly they might as well not be hurting it at all.

The bombers stopped their run and let the now erect Alpha Dog finish the job by leaping onto the monster's back and with a quick scissor motion of twin swords taking the head clean off. Once again they ran the scanners on the monster showing it was dead but the head started to divide itself into two parts. Each one made a smaller less mobile Kaiju. Jenna lifted the Alpha Dog's foot high and squashed the first one like a bug Karol did the same and hit another leaving nothing but giant grease spots on the pavement. What they didn't notice was the small almost human sized Kaiju that slipped quietly into the Hong Kong harbor.

Alpha dog was picked up by helicopters and put back into its secure bay in the Shatterdome which now seemed a more appropriate name for the constantly attacked 'rock in the harbor.' Karol and Jenna were greeted like heroes by everyone in the dome. Beckett walked up to them personally and congratulated them on their very first kill. It had been a short fight with the planes keeping the monster down for the most part a strategy Raleigh thought about looking into more.

"I need to talk to both of you" he said once they were away from the hangar and back in the control room. "I probably should let you get some rest but there's something important you should know that we haven't disclosed to the rest of the force yet."

"we're listening" Karol said and Jenna nodded.

"the breach is widening and we need a better defense the science division Newton and Gottileb warned us this would happen before we closed the first breach."

"what did they warn you about?"

"As you know the Kaiju are clones and they get bigger and bigger and eventually they get to the exterminators. What we didn't tell you was that Gottileb found what could be another breach opening by the west coast of the US. In a few years it will be as wide as this breach already is and we will have our hands more than full with dozens of monsters coming out every week. What we need is a new reliable Jaeger to keep them at bay. The problem though is recourses. We expended so much on the first Kaiju war that we barely have enough to build enough defenses to fight this one. I know you guys were ecologists before you became pilots so I was wondering if you had any bright ideas."

"Not at the moment no" Jenna said squirming uncomfortably under Raleigh's pleading gaze.

"Me neither" Karol muttered still savoring the victory

"Well I wouldn't expect you to you've had one hell of a day, get some rest we'll talk in the morning."

"yes sir." He said.

thanks for reading don't forget to follow so you don't miss anything also comment and fav so i have a reason to keep writing :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

On west coast of the US there was a buzz of activity. The breach had coughed up two Kaiju but they were headed in different directions one towards Hong Kong and the Jaeger program base of operations at the Shatterdome and the other towards the coastline. Alarms blared all over military bases and seeing how no Jaegers had been deployed as far as Hong Kong yet there could be no support in this fight. It was two hours after the alert that the radar caught sight of the monster swimming at the speed of a racing boat on a trajectory to go right into the LA harbor. Tanks and missile launchers trained for the expected arrival point hoping to blow it back into the water before it could cause any real damage. Lieutenant Ethan Howe of the air force was on his way to his F-22 Raptor when the monster made it into the harbor lifting several freighters clean out of the water. The military responded firing volley after volley from tanks howitzers and missile launchers but the explosions that would have leveled an entire building only held the thing back for a few seconds before it renewed its attack and sent an empty ship rolling across legions of foot soldiers who fired desperately at the monster as if it would do some damage.

Ethan and his copilot Lance were nearly ready to go when the first buildings of the harbor started coming down raining dust and debris on the runway. The entire squadron started taking off and heading for the monster. They would try their best with the choppers from the army base to attack it from a distance and conserve their numbers and damage the monster more. A cloud of attack helicopters lifted from the next airfield over waiting for the fighters to make their first run then they would prevent the monster from recovering. Ethan and Lance flew straight for the monster's head firing missiles and the 20mm wing cannon the whole way a massive hand lifted another freighter and tossed the shipping crates into the air. When a missile hit one right in front of them Ethan decided it was time to go. They took the fighter out to sea then whipped around for another pass.

That was how the day went until the jet started running low on fuel during one run. The Kaiju was halfway to the airport and in bad shape but still plodding along giving a sense of hopelessness to all who hoped to stop it before it killed millions of evacuating citizens. Its head was half burned away and its lower shoulder blade was exposed from more and more attacks. Ethan piloted his jet towards the airfield hoping for a smooth landing but his left wing got clipped by something on the way down forcing a nausea inducing roll that ended with the plane crashing sideways right next to the airport terminal.

"shit!" Ethan spat cutting himself out of the straps and opening the cockpit. "Lance come on we're getting out of here!" he yelled once he was on the ground. There was no answer. "Lance?" he repeated "Lance this isn't funny." Ethan turned around and started climbing back into the cockpit to find his friend dead with blood coming out of his mouth and his right leg ripped off by the ejection mechanism. "Lance?" he asked hoping it wasn't true "Lance?"

This time the only answer was flames crawling up the side of the jet towards the munitions in the right wing. Without thinking twice Ethan turned and ran blindly away then dove behind the landing gear of a jumbo jet then his plane exploded lighting the terminal on fire and risking flipping the jet Ethan was hiding behind.

He got up and started running away from the scene as more military equipment and shipping supplies came flying in his direction tearing up the runways and terminals. It took him the rest of the day watching the Kaiju get closer and closer. Leaving a trail of smashed buildings and vehicles. It got dark and the only light was the explosions from the Kaiju's attacks and the missiles that became more and more feeble as it went along. Ethan was nearly to downtown LA with the fight a just a few miles behind him, the only thing that kept him going was his fear of getting crushed or eaten alive.

More was starting to happen as the Kaiju got slower and slower advancing at a snail's pace and hardly even fighting back anymore. Ethan watched the battle switch and turn in the favor of the tanks and jets that had managed to keep up with the monster for this long. Then at around midnight when the fight was nearly on top of him Ethan saw the monster finally fall crashing onto an office building. He thought it was over and sighed in relief until the monster's skin parted right above its eyes and two more Kaiju the size of tanks burst out. The must have been there the whole time in some sort of protective envelope to stay alive through all the chaos, but as Ethan watched it got worse. I smaller Kaiju came out of the opening. This one was about his size it locked onto him and jumped. He barely had time to react as the tanks and helicopters opened fire on the other two distracted he got clawed on the shoulder as the slimy creature landed gracefully like a cat and prepared to lunge again. Ethan whipped out his pistol and shot the monster twice but it barely took notice of the wounds opened in is leg and arm it just attacked again.

Desperate Ethan started making as much noise as he could to attract attention to the fight. The Kaiju may have been small but it was still disproportionately strong. Every one of its hits had Ethan backing up and reeling. It was like fighting a professional wrestler who had learned parkour. The monster was all over the place but still punching harder than Ethan had ever felt in his life. By the time he had already suffered enough hits to give up on the fight altogether Ethan spotted his pistol lying a few feet away. He started scrambling for it while the Kaiju climbed up a wall and dropped onto the heads of the men who had come over the hill of rubble to see what was happening. Ethan had barely fitted his hand around the grip before the Kaiju turned its attention back to him. Ethan unloaded the entire clip into a concentrated area into the monster's head. Right next to its eye. The charge came to a screeching halt as the bullets ripped through the brain killing it instantly. A rescue team came over the rise and helped Ethan to his feet and out of the warzone.

The next day he woke up bandaged nearly from head to toe he struggled to gulp down some food then an officer came into the room. "someone would like to speak to you." He said and a man stepped into the doorway.

"Raleigh Beckett from Shatterdome" the man said offering him his hand.

again thanks for reading you rock don't forget to follow so you don't miss anything also tell me what you think in the comments :) helps to know what you guys think


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

Ethan stayed completely silent as Raleigh told him about things he had no idea were happening. There was going to be another portal. It was going to open in a few months and they had little to no time before another attack hit. There was really no way I could get weirder until Beckett told him about the latest attack on Shatterdome. The situation was almost exactly the same the only difference being that there was a Jaeger involved. The Kaiju were still developing new strategies and as the farthest the Jaegers could come was however the recourses and creativity behind them matched up. Ethan already knew about Alpha Dog and her crew but the design baffled him when Raleigh told him about it.

"what do you need from me?" Ethan asked "I want to help I just don't know what I can do other than fly around hoping to stave off the monsters as much as I can"

"you can do Jaeger support." Raleigh said "the only reason we won as quickly as we did at Shatterdome was because we had several squadrons of fighters and bombers keeping the fight under control until Alpha Dog recovered from the blow she was receiving. Without that support the fight would have been lost and we would have had to track that bastard down through Hong Kong and with the panic that formed in the streets there would have been a lot more casualties."

"when would I go?"

"as soon as you're ready."

Beckett left the room and I lay back on the bed thinking about what he had said. If everything happened the way statistics had shown they would there would be no stopping the endless waves of Kaiju that would be coming out of the ocean. There could be as many as eight attacks a day and if the first war had proven something it was that we could barely keep up with two even deploying the four best Jaeger teams there was.

Jenna was sitting in Karol's and her room letting the fight out of her. She had been so hopped on adrenaline that she could almost feel the Kaiju's attacks on the Jaeger. Part of her wanted to celebrate over the victory but she resisted. She couldn't celebrate until the war was won. The Kaiju had her wondering, if they could adapt so well to fight the Jaegers what was so hard about keeping up with the evolving tactics of the Kaiju? All they really needed was to develop a strategy to counter that of the attack that was existing. Jenna realized her thoughts were wandering so she decided to sleep.

Karol walked in, seeing that Jenna was already in bed he started to get ready himself, he started to lie down then Jenna stirred. "Karol?" she said "is that you?"

"well who else would it be?" he said playfully.

"I have no idea" Jenna said smiling. Then she sat up "do you really think we can go on like this for the rest of our lives?"

"no, but we won't."

"how can you be sure?"

"well we did beat them once already"

"after hundreds of rangers died. And they destroyed half the world."

"all we have to do is stay alive until they figure out a way to put an end to this shitstorm."

"can we? Will we?"

"Colonel Raleigh did it he survived the first Kaiju war he even ended it him and Lieutenant Mako they both did and they were in the same position we are right now" even as he said it Karol didn't believe a word he was saying it was all about trying to make Jenna feel safe and help her keep hope even though he had given up hope when the breach reopened.

"I don't know." Jenna said "I just hope it ends soon."

"Newton you can't just go around picking through the Kaiju parts like that!" Herman Gottileb was all over his ass again. As much as they'd been through in the first war this man couldn't lay off at all every time he wanted to recover some parts for investigation that could potentially help the operation Herman was in his face again. This particular specimen was in bad shape. Newton remembered a time when the Kaiju that fell were in good condition and almost all of it was salvageable he blamed this on the Polish-American pair that had made the kill. They were new to the business and all they did was maim and destroy everything in their path.

At least they had saved everyone though. He thought trying to look on the bright side which had been harder and harder to do since the breach reopened. It was almost as if the Kaiju that he had drifted with fifteen years ago was calling him to their world. It had started right before the first portal had been destroyed but it went away after the connection with the other world had been severed it went away Newton had hoped forever but when the second breach had opened last year all of the sudden the tug became stronger. He felt like the Kaiju wanted him to see something but he couldn't figure out what or where. Herman of course told him it was his fault and blamed him for all the problems that their drift with the baby Kaiju had caused but Newton had noticed Herman having strange episodes similar to the ones he experienced when the memories came surging through again. Somehow though all the Kaiju had the same memories. It wasn't possible that a baby that had just been born had the same memories as a fully developed Kaiju unless they all came from the exact same blueprint. . .no.

"Herman!" he called "I've got what I need we're leaving."

"are you serious? We've only been here for fifteen minutes! Are you starting to lose interest in the very creatures you've studied you're whole life?"

"no I'm not Herman but I do need to ask Colonel Beckett a favor."

"more favors from that numb nut of a grieving. . .gah! what is happening to you!?"

Newton whipped around and grabbed Herman by the shoulders. "listen to me." he said "I know the drift affected you to and if you want answers you're going to do exactly as I say. We could predict the new weapons that the Kaiju are going to use against us. We just need the right pieces!"

"I'm not sure that's what you're really after Newt." Herman said "it's not what I'm after either."

"then let's find out what it is we want to find and get an answer!"

hey guys hop you're enjoying the story so far don't forget to follow so you don't miss anything and tell me what you thinks of it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

The Shatterdome was definitely impressive even if it was caved in on itself like a broken bowl. Inside the broken walls Ethan could see workers scurrying about patching things up and preparing for the next attack. After a long plane ride they had switched to a cargo helicopter and were now flying in to the base. There were now two Jaegers in the dome, the Alpha Dog and Phantom Elba which was still unarmored but combat ready like Alpha Dog had been the week before. This one in particular caught Ethan's eye. It had a massive Katana style sword on its back while its forearms were simply stubs that flared into cannons. It was considerably bigger than the Alpha Dog and definitely more advanced. As the helicopter started to descend Raleigh tapped Ethan on the shoulder.

"I need you to follow every instruction I give you closely" he said "the structure is unstable so we won't be landing on the flight deck but once we're inside don't touch the walls. They could collapse very easily."

"yes sir" Ethan followed Raleigh into the structure he had to admit it was impressive even with half of it gone from Kaiju attacks. Right away though he could see Raleigh's reason to worry about it collapsing. There was several steel girders that arched up to the ceiling or should have been. Judging from the scratch marks on the concrete behind them the Kaiju had ripped part of them away. Even after seeing one so up close and personal though Ethan still felt intimidated by the strength of these creatures. Wrestling with one was like fighting a giant by its strength alone.

"these are our newest pilots" Raleigh said waving for a young couple to come over. "they are Jenna and Karol."

Jenna was in her late twenties with jet black hair that matched her dark eyes and native American complexion. Karol was much paler with blonde hair that was almost gray he had an eastern European look about him and when he spoke it was slightly accented but still obviously young. Probably about two years younger than Jenna.

"congratulations." Ethan said hoping he didn't sound like an asshole.

Thankfully he didn't seem to. "thanks" Karol said "but we didn't really do it alone."

Ethan remembered his conversation with Raleigh "I've heard but you did put the final bullet didn't you?"

Karol smiled "I suppose we did"

"then I guess it's still you're kill."

Raleigh excused himself and walked off talking on his phone. Leaving Ethan alone with the pilots.

"I guess so. I heard you had a kill of your own in LA. Is that true?"

"if you count shooting a baby seven times in the eye yes."

Karol looked stunned. So Ethan figured there was something that Raleigh didn't tell him about the last attack on Shatterdome.

"Raleigh you have to listen to us." Newton insisted "if I can find out what-goddammit Herman! If we can find out what it is that makes all the Kaiju have the same memories we could predict their new weapons so we can arm the Jaegers to fight them."

"you want me to let both of my scientists go off chasing god only knows what to every Kaiju site in the world while I have no one else to fill in your places and keep me posted on what's going on inside the breach."

"Beckett, listen, please it's the only way. I can feel it all we need to do is find the clues to rebuild the entire army and their patterns. They've done this with other worlds before so they must have a time honored method."

"I have to say no until I have more concrete evidence that what you're saying is even possible."

"well as I recall we did save you and the entire mission the first time we closed the breach." Herman cut in "if we hadn't done what Striker had specifically told us not to do the mission would have failed again and the world would have been long gone."

Silence. Newton couldn't help but let a faint glimmer of hope build inside of him then Raleigh started talking again. "alright" he said "I'll give you one chance but after you show me what it was you found."

Newton could barely control his excitement. "we'll be right up there."

Fifteen minutes later in the control room Newton was proudly showing him the results of a brainwave test.

"look here" Herman said pointing to the chart. "this is the brainwave activity of a normal human and then below it is the activity while in drift. Both of our brainwaves are in between meaning there is residual effects from drifting with the Kaiju."

Raleigh looked closely at the chart. "this is your evidence?" he said at last.

"well. . .yes." Newton stammered realizing it wasn't as impressive as it seemed to him.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go on a Kaiju forensics hunting escapade when I need you two to help me fight a war."

"but you only need one of us to fight it!" Newton said suddenly "I. . .I. . .I mean only Herman gives you the. . .the numbers right? All I ever do is piss him off by getting the lab dirty so if you sent me on my merry little way to find out what I can then Herman can keep you posted on everything happening!"

Herman looked at him like he was an idiot while Raleigh seemed to think it over.

"I cannot believe how stupid you are." Herman hissed "don't think I don't remember you getting us into this mess to begin with."

"it's more than that Herman. This could change the way we look at the war. And we could end it for good."

Raleigh turned around from his pondering. "Newton you can go but on two conditions." Newton was so excited he nearly forgot to listen to Raleigh "the first is you can't leave unless there is no attacks between now and the weekend that's three days. The other condition is you have to go alone."

if you guys have read this far there is no reason you why you aren't following ;) also tell me what you think it helps me to know what you guys think :) see you in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"Prepare for neural handshake" said the automated AI voice of the combat simulator. Jenna and Karol would be facing waves of the most famous Kaiju of the first war in the Jaeger combat simulator. It would be their fifth time drifting and ever since the first failure due to lack of experience they had a perfect record. Karol closed his eyes and allowed his consciousness to merge with Jenna. It was the most intimate they could get while standing a few feet apart and it had grown to be much more than just a combat necessity it was almost a glue in their relationship.

Back on the command bridge Raleigh was monitoring the simulation from his screen their drift was holding steady in the first couple seconds he nodded it was going well. it should be ever since their first misconnection they pair had grown stronger in their compatibility and since they had taken the Kaiju out it was to be expected that they would be getting stronger. Raleigh could see promise in these two the same way he had known that him and Mako were compatible for the drift but unfortunately not for each other. They had briefly tried a relationship a couple years after the end of the first war but it hadn't worked out and they both recognized it so after a few strange encounters and awkward dates they had ended on good terms. Now she was like a sister to him. They had both lost family to the Kaiju and they were each other's family.

The simulation was exhausting but Jenna and Karol had just taken down their third Kaiju. Now that they had proven their competence with piloting a Jaeger they would be building stamina and increasing their abilities within the safe confines of the computer generated world they were in. The Kaiju was just about finished when all of the sudden Karol felt a nudge in his consciousness a sensitive area so he recoiled and his concentration broke. They were out of sync. He could still feel Jenna inside his head but she was slipping away he tried as hard as he could to get her back but before he could tell what happened he was now piloting half the simulator by himself. Their Jaeger tumbled sideways and fell into the ocean then the Kaiju pounced and ripped open the cockpit allowing gallons of water to pour in then the simulator went black.

"I don't want excuses I want to know what the hell happened in there." Raleigh said his voice was colder than the sea.

"I don't know." Jenna and Karol both said at the same time.

Raleigh nodded. "well as far as I'm concerned you two could end up being a danger to the entire world. If that happens again during a fight we could easily be done for. I want to make sure my pilots know what they're doing and not just sliding around in an environment that could easily turn into a deathtrap."

"yes sir" Karol said

When Jenna didn't say anything Raleigh dismissed them both.

In their room Jenna opened up. "what on earth happened?" she half screamed "I thought we had it down and nothing was going to get in our way. We had the drift down Karol. Come on we need to-gaah!"

"I'm sorry Jenna I promise it won't happen again look. . .I don't know what happened either just I wasn't really sure who I was for a moment in the drift that's how connected we were! We were one person in there I just don't know why it happened. . ."

Jenna calmed down some and sat down on the bed. "well whatever it was that happened please just promise me that it won't happen when the real fight is going on."

Karol nodded "I don't want to die fighting like that."

"neither do I." she said snuggling in close. "hold me." So he did and they lay there both closer than they could get in the drift fighting off their fears of the war.

Newton had a few hours before Raleigh would be seeing him off. He needed a few basic things on his trip like several bags full of heavy scientific equipment and enough jars to sample an entire Kaiju. There was no telling what he was going to find he didn't know what he was looking for but Herman had reassured him confirming a sneaking suspicion that he would know when he found it. Once Newton had gotten everything in order he went to the flight deck to wait for the helicopter to take him. They were fueling it when he got there he had heard about the problem that Karol and Jenna had encountered in the simulator with their drift and didn't want to think that there could be an angry Kaiju on the loose that could be looking for him as he crossed the world. Raleigh came out onto the deck to see him off as the helicopter crew went about coiling the fuel lines.

"I'd ask you again where you're going but I guess you haven't decided yet." He said

"yeah still no idea" Newton replied

"well I hope you find out soon because this bad boy isn't going to stay up there forever."

Newton laughed "well I think I'll know before that happens."

"well let's hope you do Newt I'd hate to see an old friend die without knowing what he was after."

Newton turned around and boarded the helicopter "tell Herman to keep in touch I know he likes to forget just remind him every now and they will you?"

"I will once he's done figuring out whatever it is he's figuring out in the command room right now."

"thanks then"

Back in the command room Herman was still looking at some readings that worried him. They were exactly six thousand kilometers from the breach just where he had predicted the week before the second one would open.

"quick get me a line to Beckett!" he barked

A techy officer rushed off to grab a phone and give it to him while he continued observing the readings. They got stronger and stronger every second. Then all of the sudden they stopped.

"Herman? What's going on?" Raleigh said

"you'd better come see for yourself" Herman answered "its happening."

thanks for reading and as always: follow, fav, comment XD


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

"God help us" Herman said from the computer console.

"What's happening Herman? Tell me!" Raleigh came sprinting into the command room.

Herman looked up "the breach its opened."

"How is this even possible?" Raleigh asked not believing what Herman was telling him.

"See for yourself." Herman answered pointing to the holographic image on the screen in front of him.

It was a large fissure opening in the ocean floor with bands of energy widening making the rift in time space allowing for instant travel. As the monitor showed more of the canyon in the ocean the rift was getting bigger every second. In the time Raleigh had been watching the measurements had gone from twenty meters to twenty two and a half.

"Holy shit its growing!" he said. "Herman you said it would be a few months."

"I also told you it was a quick calculation I'm sorry I didn't figure it out in time but now we have at most two days before a Kaiju comes out of there and starts tearing cities up." Herman shot back "so why don't you do what you're supposed to do as the commander of this program!?"

Raleigh nodded and swallowed hard and turned to the intercom mic on the desk. "Alright everyone bring out the Warclock." The resentment in his voice was evident just in that sentence. Raleigh hated the Warclock and Herman knew it but it was a good choice. If everyone was motivated they could move faster to preparing for attacks.

Alarms blared through the Shatterdome tearing sleepers awake. It was about one in the morning. Karol woke with a start and started getting dressed, "come on Jenna something's up!" he said.

"Yeah you" she said smiling. Karol smiled too he couldn't deny that Jenna did keep her cool when things got stressful. During the fight two days ago he had kept his cool thanks to her consciousness constantly there solid like a brick wall giving him a reason to stay calm.

"Very funny" he said "now let's get going."

Five minutes later everyone had assembled in the hangar of the Shatterdome and was eagerly awaiting orders when Raleigh came out of the command room and stood on one of the lifts.

"I have some bad news." He said "we've all been looking forward to a break in this war. . .but as it looks things just got worse. Dr. Herman Gottileb here predicted three weeks ago that a second breach would open in about five months. Unfortunately that day came a lot sooner than anticipated. Just a few minutes ago it opened six thousand kilometers from the first breach. Now according to his calculations we have no more than forty-eight hours before an attack comes through that one. Now I know a lot of you who fought in the first war remember the Warclock and were happy to see it go but I'm afraid it's time to bring it back. Set the clock to forty-eight hours and everyone off shift go back to bed report with me in the morning."

Ethan was nervous as he walked into Raleigh's domain. The command room was a buzz of work now and all the nonchalance that it held the first time he came it was gone. The Shatterdome was a warzone now and this room was ground zero. The view it held was still impressive. Both Jaegers were visible out the window making it seem like the room held that much more authority . Still nervous Ethan walked over to Raleigh at the end of the room and cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Yes I did" Raleigh said turning around "I have a job for you to do."

"What do you need?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What might that be?"

"The official report of the attack on Los Angeles from my investigators was that once the Kaiju was downed three Kaiju came out of its head. Two the size of baby Kaiju and the third much smaller so small in fact that you were able to take it down with a Glock 1911 pistol."

"Yes" Ethan said not knowing what to think.

"By all means the dead Kaiju in LA had the exact same characteristics as the one the pilots of Alpha Dog Karol and Jenna downed here in Hong Kong about ten hours prior except for one thing. Only two smaller Kaiju came out of the larger one we downed here."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything I'm skeptical, I think that there in fact was a third Kaiju that we didn't see it seems we've lost it and I want you to take a cargo helicopter and drop an experimental submarine with two divers in it to a drop zone forty clicks from here. They will look for any trace of it like blood or a genetic trail in the water then when they run out of oxygen in about six hours you will pick them up and bring them back here to the Shatterdome. Or if they do find the Kaiju then you'll bring them back sooner."

"When are we leaving?"

"0600 get some sleep."

Newton's only impression of the air up in the mountains was cold. There was fog everywhere and the helicopter was long gone. He had about a five mile trek left before he reached the first Kaiju tomb he would visit on his odyssey of paying his respects to some of the biggest creatures to walk the face of the earth. He crossed the top of a rise and headed farther down the slopes when he started seeing people coming up the mountain with panicked looks. Intrigued, Newton pressed downward ignoring all the warnings that they were giving him. As he got closer Newton could make out a smoky cloud that stained the permanent whiteness of the mountains. Closer still there was flames and people screaming. An entire village on the slopes of the Himalayas had been burned to the ground leaving Newton with one option. Find out why.

To all of you who have been reading this unofficial sequel I hope you're enjoying it so far, please tell me what you think it would help a lot also follow and favorite :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII

Ethan had flown helicopters before just not twenty feet above a stormy sea. There were two scientists in the back waiting for his signal, once he stopped the chopper they would climb down into the sub which was dangling below them and detach. It seemed exhilarating and Ethan was half jealous that he didn't get to drop with them. Once they reached the drop point Ethan gave the signal and struggled to keep the helicopter steady despite the buffeting waves and wind.

"We're ready Ethan" one of the scientists said over the radio.

"Vessel sealed over" he answered

"Copy that we are ready."

"Detach in 3. . .2. . .1" Ethan released the clamps on the sub and it fell into the ocean then he pulled up then circled back around and followed the sub about a hundred feet above the ocean.

Jenna and Karol got up early the next morning and went to see Raleigh. When they came in he was having a serious conversation with several important looking men it took Jenna a moment to realize they were various world leaders from all the countries that were involved in the Jaeger program.

". . .what I'm saying is it would help the pilots a lot if there was experience on the battlefield and Mako and I are experienced." He was saying "now I know we haven't been talking a lot lately and we may not be as connected as we were in the first war but it would help-hold on" he turned towards Jenna and Karol and motioned for them to come closer. "These are the two pilots who brought down the category three here in Hong Kong a couple days ago. They're inexperienced but good and seeing how Phantom Elba will also be piloted by a novice team there has to be some stability for the team."

"Beckett we can't promise that we'll grant your request for several reasons. We lost Colonel Pentecost to the same thing. He just jumped into a fight because Herc Hanssen was injured and the connection wasn't strong enough for the Jaeger to fight as good as it could have there's no telling what would happen if we brought two dissolute pilots back the same way we brought back Gypsy Danger in the last weeks of the first war."

"Then make the software design similar. Mako and I still know how to fight it would simply take some familiarity with the system besides we only have two days before the next attack and you said yourself the third Jaeger was almost done just upload the Mark III software and we can use it."

"Sir with all due respect" Karol broke in "it would help a lot to have experience in a fight especially when we don't know what we'll be up against this time and if the Kaiju think they're getting one Jaeger and they end up fighting three it could give us a distinct advantage to be as predictable as they are."

The men on screen seemed to think it over for a moment then the UK prime minister spoke up. "If I recall correctly you and your brother were the first casualty of the original Jaeger program and the reason we almost lost the war but because you have proven your worth as a pilot twenty years ago we'll let you go back in. We'll also send Mako over there once she's been debriefed on the situation and agrees." The other leaders nodded in agreement.

"Thank you" Raleigh said "I'll see to it that you're not let down."

Newton was hating the mountains more and more. The village showed no sign of Kaiju prints which meant that his first theory was proved wrong. Or the Kaiju had learned to float. Either way he'd have to take some samples. As he continued down the slope Newton ran through Kaiju in his head trying to figure out which one this one was. It was codenamed Razorteeth and got downed by Crimson Typhoon while the triplets were on their way from the last fight they'd had and ran into the monster heading for the Shatterdome. He took out a vial and scooped up some of the reside from the ground then continued towards the actual carcass.

Razorteeth wasn't much more than a giant frozen ribcage with some dark puddles of something around it. Newton filled some vials with that liquid then he started walking in the direction of the next village.

Mako was pacing the length of the conference room. She'd been summoned a few minutes ago on something very important, as far as she knew there was only one thing that could cause this sudden of a notice, that there had been another attack although something told her that wasn't the case. The world leader's had not come to a decision yet on what was to be done about the growing Kaiju threat so she was still in the dark on what was going on. She was surprised when the president of the United States walked in and asked her to listen closely.

"As you may know we are nearly finished building the third Jaeger for Shatterdome and about an hour ago your copilot Beckett called and told us to upload the Mark III software and send it over for you and him to pilot. I didn't think it was a great idea myself but some of the other world leaders convinced me otherwise. Now I want to know what you think about it."

Mako didn't answer right away. She had wild emotions running inside her from excitement to resentment she was so confused she didn't answer straight either "I. . .I don't know it's a good idea but I have no idea what to do."

"Mako you've done it before its piloting a Jaeger" he persisted.

"Right." She said straightening up and swallowing hard. "when do I go?"

"Right away"

Back over the Pacific Ethan was starting to get restless. The sub was now too deep to see on the radar and the only way he could know what was happening was through the commentary that the two scientists were continuing to broadcast back to him.

"We're just over the ocean ridge and about thirty kilometers from the breach still following the trail although it seems to just pass over the breach."

"Come on, come on" Ethan muttered tapping his fingers on the flight controls. "Find what you're looking for."

"We're across the breach and in another ocean canyon. . .the trail seems to end here. That's weird we should be able too-oh shit! Abort mission abort there is something huge down here! Ethan get us out of here!"

The sub came up so fast the blip on the radar just appeared when the sub was about two hundred feet below the surface. There was a much larger signature too. It had to be a Kaiju. Too small to be a threat but big enough to eat the submarine whole. Ethan lowered the helicopter and started dragging the hook in the water hoping to snag the sub as soon as it came up. Unfortunately the Kaiju was still very fast for its size and caught up to the small sub in no time. It was just skimming the surface of the water when the blip disappeared. Ethan turned around looking for it when he saw pieces of it floating on the surface.

"Shit!" he screamed "shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

He was about to start looking for the scientists hoping that they survived when the Kaiju came flying out of the water heading straight for the chopper. Ethan tried to evade the monster but it clamped its jaws on the cargo hold in the middle fortunately though it was to heavy and broke the platform allowing Ethan to escape and fly back to the Shatterdome.

Thanks for reading remember to review follow and fav I'm always listening :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII

Raleigh had just received a memo from the UN Jaeger counsel telling him that Mako was on her way when he got another call from Ethan.

"Mayday, Mayday this is surveillance chopper mission report the sub had been destroyed and there is a Kaiju out here I repeat there is Kaiju in the ocean. The bastard took half the Heelo with him I'm on my way back now."

"Surveillance come in this is Command." Raleigh answered.

"Copy that Command request immediate landing."

"Landing pad four is clear give a full assessment of the incident I repeat need details."

"We have a category one hanging out above the Breach, sub went down to investigate as planned crossed over the canyon signal came out of nowhere they started coming up then got hit. Came back looking for survivors and got jumped. Lost the hold and the hook. Rescue was aborted."

Raleigh turned away from the console. "Damn" he said.

Back at sea Ethan was still trying to make sense of what had just happened. Playing the scene back in his head trying to establish exactly what had happened didn't help. There had been no movement in the Breach as far as he knew and the Kaiju had avoided detection for long enough to sneak up on the sub and have enough of an advantage to take it out before it hit the surface still at the speed it was traveling it shouldn't have been able to reach him. It wasn't that big either, barely big enough to be considered a Kaiju a category one if that category extended to really small shrimp.

A fuel warning light came on as he approached the Shatterdome and headed for the landing pad. It was a clumsy landing but he managed to pull it off, Raleigh was waiting there for him with a steely look in his eyes. Ethan climbed out of the helicopter while a team of mechanics started hooking it up to a crane.

"Sir." Ethan said nodding to Raleigh but not really wanting to talk about what had just happened when he was too shocked by it to even think through the scenario straight. He'd seen it all happen but somehow it was jumbled like a waking dream.

"Ethan." Raleigh replied "meet me in the Command room in five minutes."

"Yes sir," Ethan said still walking away.

Herman was having a hard time understanding what had happened, it was at times like these were he missed his messy disorderly absent minded roommate. He'd only been gone about two days and the room already felt empty, apart from all the equipment left lying around Newton's half. As secure as the Shatterdome was though Herman couldn't help but feel exposed. The Kaiju hadn't come through the Breach there hadn't been any movement it had to have been there for a while though, Raleigh had told him his theory about a fourth Kaiju much like the Los Angeles attack but Herman still had his doubts mostly because Newton wasn't running analysis on the samples they had brought back from the drop zone instead he was off hunting Kaiju fossils in the Himalayas somewhere.

Hopeless and lost Herman sat down in front of a blank chalk board tapping his walking stick on the ground when his phone rang. It was Newton.

"Hello?" he said baffled.

"Herman, thank god." Newton sounded out of breath. "I need you to send my lab over to San Francisco and meet me there."

"Newton? What are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to Bangkok but I need you to meet me in San Francisco."

"Why? Newton what happened?"

"Nothing but I've found something that may be useful."

"And you need me to go all the way to San Francisco with your entire lab that isn't very light mind you just to find out what it is?"

"Well I would have been able to analyze it if I had all my heavy equipment with me but seeing how I wanted to go see Razortooth and he's in the Himalayas so I figured it was better to pack light and I. . ."

"Newton listen, I don't think San Francisco is that good of an idea."

The noise on the other end of the line died down a bit and Newton started breathing normally. "Wha. . .why not?"

"The pilot from Los Angeles just came back from a little surveillance mission to investigate a hunch that Beckett had and half his helicopter was gone. He said he got attacked by a Kaiju that may have been hiding underwater for a long time. I'm not sure but there could be more out there and when they intercepted it the monster was heading towards the US coast."

"Does that mean it's heading towards San Francisco?" Newton asked

"Well, no not really but I wouldn't go to the west coast if I were you."

"But you're not me and I'm going to go over there to see Trespasser I'm asking you to come with me."

"I'm sorry Newton but I can't and I won't I will send you stuff but I'm not coming."

"I'll talk to you when I've figured this out then."

"Sure."

The Shatterdome opened to admit the Gypsy Danger II. It was lowered by eight helicopters onto a moving pad that drove it into place. Raleigh watched as it joined the other two Jaegers, he felt a strange sort of satisfaction even though it looked nothing at all like the original Gypsy Danger it was like welcoming an old part of his life back, one that he desperately needed. He was a fighter at heart.

Meanwhile on the Helipad another chopper landed and Mako stepped out and started heading towards the command room it had been she was nervous about drifting again especially since the first time she'd ever done it she only remembered getting pulled out when she was about to destroy the Shatterdome from inside a memory. After that she had figured it out and they'd ended the war together but now twenty years had passed and for all she knew Raleigh could be a different man before the breach reopened they hadn't talked in several years then their relationship got off to a rocky start in the Shatterdome when he chose to recruit an inexperienced couple from an ecology group. Not that she didn't like Karol and Jenna she just envied them. here she was forty years old helped save the world then got into a relationship that for a lot of reasons couldn't work out simply because of how she'd helped save the world. Raleigh and her they just couldn't work together the way they did in the drift.

again thanks for reading and as always remember to follow fav and comment :) more every day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Jenna was in the command room when Mako stepped in and started having a chat with Raleigh. Karol had gone off to check with the head of maintenance for Alpha Dog, she was hoping to see something about their new partners in action. Mako didn't look too happy neither did Raleigh and the moment they started talking it was like a bubble of angst and pain bursting.

"I can't believe we have to do this again I thought we were done!" was the first thing Mako spat out talking so fast that Jenna couldn't understand her until she realized that Mako was speaking Japanese. Raleigh started talking in rapid fire Japanese too so Jenna decided to give up on trying to find out what was going on with them. Whatever it was she was guessing it couldn't be good while Raleigh seemed to be holding back a torrent of anger Mako was unleashing it all so much so that they left the room to carry on outside.

Herman just sat in front of the breach monitor ignoring the commotion as it moved behind him and out of the room. He continued his calculations when a light came on signifying movement in the Breach. He looked up and saw the portal widening like a crack in the ground. He stood up and went after Raleigh and Mako.

They were just in the middle of settling the argument when Herman came rushing out of the command room. Raleigh suspended his tirade when the scientist walked up to him looking traumatized. "Herman this isn't really a good-"

"Sir" Herman interrupted "you have to see this."

Back in the command room Raleigh couldn't believe his eyes. "It's happening again? So soon?" he stopped for a moment then turned towards the intercom. "Get Alpha Dog and Gypsy Danger prepared to go and get those pilots for Phantom Elba ready to go we have movement in the Breach."

Karol heard the announcement halfway up the scaffolding to Alpha Dog's head he doubled his pace running as fast as he could by the time he got to the top and was suiting up he could see a glimpse of Jenna running towards the Jaeger halfway across the hangar she took an elevator and joined him inside the cockpit. They hadn't connected yet but the balconies started detaching from the Jaeger as it activated and started warming up. The virtual display came up inside the cockpit and he saw the Gypsy Danger II coming online. Phantom Elba would also be having her first run today she was getting ready not waiting for the pilots.

"Prepare for drift" the AI announced it a minute prior to when it happened while the Shatterdome opened and the helicopters started hooking onto them and Gypsy Danger across the hangar and lifting them out. "Pilot to pilot connection in T minus thirty seconds. . .twenty nine. . .twenty eight."

"Alpha Dog are you ready?" Raleigh said over the intercom.

"Affirmative" Karol replied

"Good let's get these bastards."

Inside the Gypsy Danger II the atmosphere was tense. Twenty years without drifting there was no telling what could happen either they would take hold and everything would be normal or they would die trying to pilot a Jaeger as coordinated as an infant.

"Prepare for pilot to pilot connection in three. . .two. . .one." Raleigh swallowed hard and closed his eyes allowing Mako into his head.

He saw everything from Mako's early childhood memories of the Kaiju then everything that happened since then, but something was strange. He thought he knew Mako's head there was something about her now that had him wondering.

_Raleigh?_

_Mako?_

_Thank god._ And everything was back to normal. The drift held strong between them.

"Gypsy, Alpha we are in position for the drop do we have a go."

"Affirmative" Raleigh said.

"Green is go" Karol muttered and braced himself. He could already feel Jenna growing nervous at the idea of plunging into the ocean like a suffocating wave.

"Hey." He said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said "let's get them." she seemed to calm down a bit so Karol allowed himself to do the same.

The cables detached and they plunged into the ocean sinking to the bottom on the canyon floor.

"Three hundred meters from breach and holding position." Raleigh said "Alpha do you copy?"

"Copy that Gypsy what are we waiting for?"

"The Kaiju, we won't engage unless they come this way."

"Copy that."

They stood there like sentinels waiting for a threat when the Breach started spiking and a single Kaiju came swimming towards it from behind a rock. Meanwhile the Breach kept widening and the first Kaiju came through into the ocean. It was a category III it roared twice then the smaller Kaiju disappeared behind it. The monster lingered about while several more came through the Breach roaring at one point there was seven screaming and making as much commotion as they could underwater. Then there was a bright flash as they all disappeared back into the portal.

"What the hell just happened down there?" the command room came in over the intercom "where'd they all go?"

"Back into the Breach" Raleigh said "they were just out there to get their friend back. Let's get back home."

They trudged back up the sides of the canyon towards the surface then Karol activated the water jets lifting them off the ocean floor to the surface where the helicopters waited for them. He could see Phantom Elba getting lowered back into the Shatterdome.

Newton had just gotten off a nauseating taxi ride from a small village at the base of the Himalayas to Delhi. He'd had to change flights when he realized that there was no way he could get to Bangkok in time for the original flight so now he was going to bounce across the pacific hoping from plane to plane from island to island. He was outside the airport when a black Mercedes with tinted windows pulled up behind him and a man stepped out put a bag over his head then Newton lost consciousness.

He woke up tied to a chair in a dirty hotel room with a man standing in front of him that he'd never seen before yet somehow looked eerily familiar.

"Hello Newton" the man said "do you remember my father? His name was Hannibal Chau."

thanks for reading you guys rock XD wondering what happens next? follow so you don't miss it have any thoughts let me know in the comments always want to hear from you guys :) see you tomorrow :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X

Newton didn't know what to think the last time he'd seen Hannibal Chau he'd been eaten alive by a baby Kaiju in an event that seemed eerily similar to the one that Ethan survived in Los Angeles. As far as he knew the black market dealer was dead, he had no idea that he had a son although it may have been a safe assumption considering he was the owner of a Kaiju parts empire he might have actually had a lot of kids. Either way there was no telling who this man was since Newton could see absolutely no resemblance whatsoever. Where Hannibal had been a big man with broad shoulders and a commanding presence this son of his might as well have passed for an insignificant flea. He was barely over five feet looked like a native to the area had much darker skin and a face that came right off a starving man although he seemed to be able to feed himself because by clothes he had the whole deal. Snakeskin jacket a blinding pair of shoes and the most expensively embroidered pants Newton had ever seen.

After getting over the shock of who his captors claimed to be Newton looked around the room hoping to see something that might tell him where he was. There was broken planks stashed in a corner, shuttered windows and a staircase that he couldn't see the end of. That was wonderful, he was trapped in a building with a bunch of psychopaths and he had no idea where.

"You worked with my father." The man said "you knew him he worked with you why did you kill him?"

Newton couldn't answer straight "I. . .I don't know what you're talking abb. . .bout" he said shaking uncontrollably.

His captor smiled "well it's good to know at least you remember him!" his voice elevated in volume as he spoke then a fist hit Newton across the side of his face.

"gaahhhh!" he said "what the hell was that for?"

The man pulled out a knife that Newton knew all too well. "You'll remember me as Anon." he said "my father didn't use his real name and neither will I, you see I was his favorite son which is why he gave me the business when he killed himself!"

"b. . .bu. . .bu. . .but that's not possible. I saw him die. He. . .he got eaten right in front of me." Newton stammered.

Anon grinned evilly "ah well that's great you remember why." he paused then continued in a tone of mocking curiosity "tell me what happened after that? did you see him again? did you tell him how grateful you were? Why else would he have gone and put a bullet in his head?" one of the guards held Newton's head back while Anon passed the blade back and forth between his fingers. "Newton I know what you're after. A way to end this war right? Now I'm sorry but I can't let you do that. you see I have I business to run and the only way I can run that business is with dead Kaiju, if the war ends then I go bankrupt."

"Well I'm really sorry" Newton said struggling against the man holding his head "but you probably should have looked into a different market or at least thought about that."

"Shut up!" Anon screamed smacking Newton across the jaw "if I wanted another business I would have started one. Can't you see this?" he pointed to his pants and their billion dollar embroideries "I can do whatever the hell I want! And right now that has nothing to do with starting over. This business is going to go on until I am dead then I'll pass it along to my kids who will be just a clever as I have in keeping it alive." He backed up and took a deep breath. "Now normally I don't leave loose ends but right now I'm going to let you go and catch your flight because I know that after we've had this little talk you will be willing to help me. I want you to find a way to kill the Kaiju leaving them as intact as they can be and give that and only that information to Raleigh Beckett." He spat the name "once you have done that you will never hear from me again," Newton was about to say something but Newton silenced him with a wave of his hand "but in the event that you decide to relay any way to block our world from theirs forever I will find you and I will kill you. Do we understand each other?"

Newton had no choice but to nod yes. Anon didn't really seem to care either way but he didn't want to risk anything, or getting punched again.

Karol had never been more confused in his life. all this time he thought he had what was going on he tried recapping everything that happened at the end of the first war when he was about five years old to the present. It was only through the outstanding courage of pilots like Raleigh and Mako that the world had managed to survive. He knew about the past two Marshalls of the Shatterdome Stacker Pentecost and Hercules Hanssen, Pentecost had died in the attack on the breach and Hanssen eventually overcome with the grief of losing his son the same way resigned and disappeared. His body turned up about two months later in Siberia. He'd frozen to death. That was when Raleigh took over with Mako. Seeing how the Breach was closed the UN closed the Shatterdome about a month later and everything was quiet for pretty much all of Karol's life. He saw cities getting rebuilt from the attacks and met Jenna when he moved to the United States. They spent their time together designing windmill farms and other renewable energy sources to help the world rebuild. Then the Breach reopened they went into training and came out as pilots of Alpha Dog.

Jenna came into the room jarring him out of his thoughts "hey" she said.

"Hey."

"Is something wrong?"

Karol shook his head "no I'm fine, I. . .I just thought I knew what we were getting into when we signed up for this job."

"We did know."

"That's what I thought until today."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I knew about the Kaiju and today proved to me that I was sorely mistaken everything I thought I knew about them was completely wrong. The way it always was they came through the Breach and attacked a city. That's how it was and I don't understand why so many of them came through today only to go back in. They're getting smarter Jenna, in the first war they were just developing new weapons and figuring out our strategies. You've seen the tapes. The last waves of Kaiju were specifically designed to destroy the Jaegers they went up against which is why they won. But now it's as if whatever it is that's ordering them around has decided to play chess."

Jenna didn't say anything for a while. She just stood there looking and him for several minutes.

"Karol." She said at last "I have a bad feeling that you're right."

Thanks again for reading all of you don't forget to follow/fav and let me know what you think in the comments and if any of you stayed after the movie for the mid credits scene you'll know what I'm talking about with Hannibal chau see you all tomorrow :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

"Ethan I need you to do me a favor." Herman was talking to Ethan on the phone. He had decided to go meet Newton in San Francisco after all but didn't want to leave Raleigh in the Shatterdome with no one to help him interpret the Kaiju, so now he had to enlist help and Ethan probably had the most freedom off anyone in the Shatterdome simply because all he ever did was run small missions for Raleigh. It seemed easy enough until he got attacked by a small Kaiju and lost half of his helicopter.

"Who is this?"

"Herman Gottileb from the science division"

"Who?" Ethan didn't know anything about the science division other than the fact that it was two nut-ball scientists who had actually saved the attack on the breach and ensured victory in the first war. He didn't know their names or what they did. In fact her preferred not to know.

"Never mind that just meet me in the hangar in fifteen minutes."

Ethan was even more confused "okay" he said still wondering what to make of the conversation and how this guy even knew his name.

Fifteen minutes later he was talking to Herman.

"So you wanted to see me?" he asked

"Yes" Herman answered "my partner has gone off to San Francisco and he wants me to meet him there but I had a bad feeling about the place due to the Kaiju roaming the water which you came across. Now that it went back into the breach I don't think it's dangerous anymore so I'm going to meet him. The problem is I'm the only one of the science division left here so I want you to fly me out to the Hong Kong airport without Beckett knowing.

"Would Beckett stop you if he knew?"

"I'm not sure which is why I don't want him to know, I've already packed I just need a pilot."

"Alright" Ethan said "you want me to slip you out of a secure location to Hong Kong airport so you can meet your friend in San Francisco? What's so important?"

Herman stepped in close quivering with anger "listen closely" he said "Newton has made a discovery he's found something at the Kaiju site in the Himalayas that could help us understand what's happening if you fly me out there with his equipment we could find a way to defeat the Kaiju for good."

Ethan thought it over the Shatterdome was in a precarious position as it was. They had no idea what had happened at the breach the day before Raleigh was clearly an unstable leader and did not by any stretch of the imagination have a good relationship with his lieutenant Mako. There were three Jaegers in the dome two of them piloted by inexperienced teams and two breaches now Herman's last two predictions had been wrong the entire operation was collapsing in on itself, doing this would probably make it worse. . .but if Newton really had found something valuable then the war might now be lost after all.

"Follow me and try not to look suspicious" he said then turned and started walking not knowing if Herman was following.

Raleigh was in the command room thinking over the events at the Breach it had never happened before that they just came through to go back except when him and Mako had forced one back down. Still it didn't make sense, there was no reason he knew of that the Kaiju would come through and not attack anything. They had stalled before they had also waited but never gone back through. He was going nowhere fast thinking about it when all of the sudden his phone started ringing. It was Newton.

"Hello?" he said

"Raleigh oh thank god you picked up. I'm in Delhi right now to catch a plane to Bangkok but there's something you should know."

"What's that?"

"When Herman and I drifted with the Kaiju we may have set up a permanent connection with them so from time to time we can hear the Kaiju's thoughts and. . .we can't close this breach it will stay open unless the Kaiju give up."

"Newton? Are you okay? You sound terrible."

"Are you kidding me? I just had my brain swamped by a creature the size of a skyscraper I'm going to be awhile."

The line went dead. Raleigh was not feeling any better about the event at the Breach and what Newton had just said didn't make things seem any more hopeful.

Back in Delhi Newton was in the process of getting set free. Of course Anon hadn't let him make the call anywhere near the hotel so they had hitched a violent taxi ride to the other side of town and made the call with them waiting by the taxi in case the call got traced.

"Are we at an agreement then Newton?" Anon asked.

Newton nodded "I won't tell them anything but that."

"Good" Anon took Newton's phone away and plugged it into a Toughbook that one of his henchmen had. "I'm going to install a bug on your phone's software that I can remotely monitor so everything you say or text via this phone I will be know about. If you say something I don't like I'll send one of my boys to pop you. Same goes if you find someone to turn it off or figure out how yourself"

"I won't" Newton said although he was already forming a plan to leave them in the dust.

"Now since you've just become an asset we'll drive you to the airport and make sure you catch your flight. But remember, I'll be listening."

Once Newton was dropped off at the airport Anon set off with his men back to their nearest headquarters.

"Do you think he'll cooperate?" one of them asked

"He only knows half of our plan he thinks we're only after the Kaiju remains so I think he will which is why I only tell people what I want them to know. If he knew we were going for Shatterdome I'd of had to kill him."

"When are we making our move?"

"When his friend Herman joins him my father would be proud in just a few days I will have expanded the business to have control over the war and the Kaiju remains in two days I'll make every Jaeger my bitch."

thanks for reading don't forget to follow favorite and let me know what you think see you all tomorrow :)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII

Raleigh was in the command room when a bogey took off from the Shatterdome.

"Sir we have an unauthorized departure from deck two."

"Get them on the radio I want to know who it is and I want them back on the ground."

The helicopter was piloted by Ethan he was taking Herman to Hong Kong airport one way or another he just figured that the helicopter would be faster even if it did draw more attention he would be able to shake pursuers easier and he could also disguise the fact that Herman wasn't on board anymore to make a getaway. They were about a quarter mile from the Shatterdome when they started getting radio traffic from control and Raleigh. He tuned it down so that he could only hear Raleigh's voice and the commotion in the background.

"Chopper CT-25 identify yourself"

"Raleigh its Ethan."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ethan hesitated but when Herman took the mic away he didn't argue "sir this is me Herman I asked him to take me to Hong Kong airport so that I could meet Newton in San Francisco."

"Herman? What does Newton want in San Francisco? And are you really going to leave me here blind? You're the only person who really understands the breach and how it works if you leave I'm at the mercy of the monitors which lately have not been very reliable."

"Well neither have I" Herman answered regretfully "which is why I'm leaving I'm trying to find something useful to do and predicting Kaiju attacks with the statistics I have isn't going to help. Lately everything has been churning up into a chaotic shitstorm and I don't know how its working so I'm going to find out."

"I sent Newton by himself for a reason I thought he could make a discovery that could help us win this war he was convinced that there was something we didn't know yet I didn't sent you because you seemed to be doing just fine!"

"I was! I was doing great until I made three mistakes in a row! There is clearly something that I don't know and I need to find out what it is or we could all be dead! As far as we know there could be something major happening right now and I don't even know!"

He couldn't have timed it better. Just at that moment a Kaiju signature came out of nowhere in the middle of Hong Kong bay tearing up the docks and rising out of the water heading into the city. Herman watched in horror from the helicopter as the monster turned in circle smashing everything in its path.

"What the hell is going on!?" Raleigh screamed over the noise "I want all Jaegers activated right now!"

He stumbled out of the command room down the hall and activated the city-wide alarm.

Jenna heard the Kaiju before it put cracks in the wall of their room with its tail. Karol grabbed her and they ran out towards the center of the dome they didn't even need Raleigh's broken command over the intercom to know what to do. In less than ten minutes they were walking out of the Shatterdome with Gypsy Danger II and Phantom Elba. The Kaiju was already going into the city this time it didn't even bother with the Shatterdome it seemed to have on purpose and one purpose only. What all the Kaiju in the first war had: destroy everything.

The trio of Jaegers turned and started running out of the bay towards the monster when another Kaiju materialized in front of them shooting out of the water faster than any other Kaiju ever recorded.

"Holy shit!" Karol backed off a bit as the monster showed itself as an impenetrable wall between them and the rest of the city. Raleigh and Mako had no such hesitation Gypsy Danger II leapt clear out of the water and crashed into the monster bringing it down hard onto the already destroyed docks.

"Alpha, Phantom don't wait get the other one!" Raleigh yelled jarring Karol from a daze as he and Jenna started running after the other Kaiju followed closely by Phantom and her crew.

Back in the helicopter things weren't going too well. They were forced to pass Hong Kong airport because it had gotten shut down and all flights grounded so they kept on flying past the outskirts and farther up the Chinese coast. Now the only thing they could see of Hong Kong was the burning buildings as the fight raged the Kaiju roars were still clearly audible even miles away, Herman had a nightmarish flashback to the last attack from the first war right before Newton had convinced him to drift with a Kaiju. It was a good thing he had planned ahead and brought an extra headset which made him wonder why Newton had thought to bring the extra headset in the first place when it had been his idea to share the load. He still remembered the attack though. The Kaiju roaring through the harbor Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon going down like dominoes the Kaiju had taken them down too easily and this instance was no different he was leaving the Shatterdome to defend itself from two Kaiju with no shortage of things that could go wrong.

He was in the middle of his depressed thoughts when Newton called. "Herman" he said.

"Yes. What's going on?"

"Don't meet me in San Francisco" Newton sounded a bit shaken up "just send my stuff but don't come"

"Well I'm on my way right now and I can't really go back Hong Kong is under attack"

"Yeah, so are about five other cities"

"What?"

"Weren't you just at the Shatterdome?"

"I'm leaving right now but we didn't know there was Kaiju out and about until one of them destroyed half of Hong Kong harbor I was just talking to Beckett they had no signatures."

"Oh my god this is bad. How many are there?"

"Two"

"You know what? Meet me in Bangkok I may have hit a dead end in that case." Newton hung up leaving Herman half shocked to babble the whole conversation back to Ethan who barely reacted other than turning the helicopter around.

Anon was having a good day. He could care less that there were more than eight Kaiju roaming free through the world right now there was going to be no shortage of things to harvest and sell when they got taken down. Miles of destruction and the power that these creatures possessed had always fascinated him and at this rate he could order them on a fresh platter while ordering his soon to be acquired butchers around. He tapped the chauffeur on the shoulder.

"Change of plans Ivan we're going to Bangkok this friend of Newton's could help us speed things along a bit."

"Yes sir" he said turning the car around.

Thanks for reading :) if you've been reading the whole story so far you rock XDD don't forget to follow and favorite if you haven't already and let me know what you think in the comments :) see you tomorrow


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

Hong Kong the fight was going poorly Gypsy was still tied up with the category five in the harbor it had received the codename Croc which was an accurate description of its appearance, the Kaiju was fast and was smarter than to engage the Jaeger out of the water making it nearly impossible for Raleigh to get a lock on it Mako activated the brass knuckle function on the Jaeger's left arm so the next time the Kaiju came out for a bite she swung hard and the monster got a face full of titanium alloy plating and went back down. Raleigh struggled to find the beast under the waves with the arm cannon but was still having no luck the sensors were not showing it all the time and other times they would glitch and the Kaiju would show up much farther away than it actually was so they deactivated them all together. The monster came back out of the waves but this time on Raleigh's side desperate he fired three times but only managed to catch it on the arm once the other three projectiles streaked away into the city. The monster was unfazed by its bleeding arm and stood up on the docks and got hit another three times in the chest but still didn't go down. Mako swung with her clubbed arm and smacked the Kaiju in the face but the monster also had the reflexes of a fighter and bit down hard on the arm stopping it mid-blow. A foot came up towards the Jaeger's head and knocked them down into the water.

Downtown the fight wasn't going much better. Phantom had gotten paralyzed in its left leg while trying to take a swing at the Kaiju's head and demolishing several office buildings in the process but the monster had ducked and broken most of the couplings that allowed the limb to move. Alpha Dog had some pretty major scars in the armor and was stuck in Prowler mode until something could be done about two plates that were jammed together, and in this kind of a fight the limited mobility the jam had created was a problem. This Kaiju also a category five was codenamed Crusher it was considerably bigger than the two Jaegers and had really tough skin it the monster was closer to humanoid than any other Kaiju and almost stood on two legs by proportion it was much stronger than it should have been for its size.

Alpha Dog was taking hits still trying to get on top of the monster. The few attacks they had managed before accidentally switching modes while the Kaiju was busy with Phantom had been practically ineffective their only option was to hold out until support came from Gypsy which didn't seem likely any time soon.

Karol slashed at the monster which was frustratingly quick as it still didn't let itself take a hit from the lethal claws on the Jaeger. It backed up and grabbed to top half of a building right off the structure and dropped it on the Jaeger's head then turned around and went back to fight Phantom.

"Jump!" Jenna screamed as the Jaeger pulled its head free from the rubble the machine's rear legs were powerful enough to cover three times its height in a single leap. Both pilots tensed and pushed off raising the razor sharp claws as they landed on the monster's back.

"Dig in! Don't let him shake us!" Karol yelled as he drove his arm farther into the monster which didn't seem affected at all by the thirty feet of metal sliding into his back. The only reaction was more forward steps when suddenly the Kaiju turned around and backed them straight into a building. The impact forced Karol to let go of his grip leaving Jenna's arm deep in the Kaiju's back as it dragged them like a cape.

Fortunately Phantom had recovered enough to shoot the monster as soon as it got close then bring the sword down slicing off a large slab of the monster's back freeing Jenna's arm. As they fell with the Jaeger something in the back groaned then snapped and a piece of metal the size of a parking lot fell into the already devastated street. The Jaeger started standing up as the obstruction came out so by the time the monster had decided to leave Phantom alone for the moment and turned back to them it was a run and gun fight waiting to happen. Alpha Dog couldn't jump as far when standing up but it was definitely able to run faster and that was exactly what they did backpedaling away from the monster as it charged at them blindly flattening whatever they didn't and firing as they went.

Herman was arriving in Bangkok. It was about six in the morning and Ethan didn't even bother letting the airport know what they were doing in the airspace so the moment they landed several police cars came screaming across the Airport but the men go came out didn't look like police. They had tattoos piercings and weren't even wearing police uniforms, they had cargo pants and tank tops some of them had bulletproof vests and most of them carried assault rifles. They looked more like terrorists than cops.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Ethan asked putting his hands in the air.

"You two are coming with us." One of the men said "now."

They didn't go to prison or the airport detention cells. They drove through downtown Bangkok and stopped at a gas station where they dropped off Newton's supplies. Ethan was confused but he didn't have to worry about if very long because when the men came back he got a sack covered with chloroform over his head and passed out almost immediately.

Newton was standing on a street corner like Anon had told him when a taxi pulled up loaded with heavy looking cases. The driver got out and unloaded them onto the ground Newton was about to ask what was going on when a few familiar faces that he wished he could forget showed up in a truck behind the taxi.

"Newton!" one of them shouted "you're coming with us Anon will see you in a minute but right now your 'discovery' is more important." The other men went and collected Newton and his stuff loading him and the boxes into the back of the truck. They didn't seem fazed by the weight of some of the instruments which Newton had seen moved through the Shatterdome on forklifts. These men were the size of Vikings. They could easily pass for a mean burly security guard if they hid their tattoos and took all of their piercings out. The truck turned onto a side street and followed a police car down the side streets to a shop filled with Kaiju specimens. Newton had never heard of Kaiju in Bangkok before and didn't want to think about how Anon had been able to open a shop in the middle of a slum although he already had an idea from the bullet holes and burn marks on the front of a lot of the buildings. He figured that Anon had established his rule fairly quickly and after some pretty violent encounters.

Thanks for reading guys :DDD hope your enjoying let me know what you think in the comments and don't forget to fav and follow if you haven't already see you tomorrow XDDD


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

Ethan's body ached, from his head to his toes. He had gotten one hell of a dose from the sack and the recovery would most likely take more than just a day, it probably wouldn't help that he was staring at a blinding light and tied to a chair.

"Hello Ethan." Someone said stepping out of the light. He was tall and kind of scary looking the way his eye glimmered showing a hint of madness. "My employer needs your help. So you and your friend Herman are going to do everything we tell you and not ask questions. We will have you under 24/7 surveillance so if any of you tries to say anything you get popped. Now, should I tell you what you're going to do for us?"

"Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?" Ethan asked "you have no business that requires my help so leave me alone."

"Oh we have plenty of business that requires a pilot of your skill to help us out."

"Well that's wonderful but I still don't know who you are! And if you don't tell me I'm as good to you as dead!"

"We are certain individuals interested in the marketing of Kaiju parts for somewhat nefarious purposes, welcome to Chau industries."

Ethan hesitated he'd heard the name before but he wasn't sure where it took him all but a moment to tie in what the man had just said to what he already knew. "You guys are the black market" he said "but Hannibal Chau is dead who's in charge now? And where is he I'm only talking to the man in charge."

"Why? So you can threaten him? Well life's a bitch, you're not going to be able to talk to him at least for a week he's in Russia right now picking up his next shipment for our shops the Russians just down a category one that destroyed anchorage."

"I'm sorry then I'm not going to move until I get to talk to him."

"Oh believe me, you'll move." The man pulled out a knife and twirled it around in his fingers like a pencil. "You will definitely move."

Newton got dropped off with his stuff in the back of the shop he wasn't sure what to do when doors closed in front of him and he felt himself going down. He wasn't sure how far down he'd gone when the elevator stopped and another man welcomed him into a furnished laboratory.

"Hello" the man said "this is your new lab feel free to ask for whatever you like."

Gypsy Danger was filling with water. Croc had smacked the Jaeger into the water before the ports closed and now lying prone on the floor of the harbor they had been fighting the Kaiju for more than nine hours straight and instead of slowing down the Kaiju seemed to be getting bigger and faster. They had just gotten a call from Shatterdome letting them know that the monster had been reclassified as a category six. The first Kaiju ever to be reclassified. The sun was starting to come up over the edge of the ocean bathing the underwater battle with a soft light that filtered through the clouds of dust swirling around the battling titans.

The Kaiju kept making noise, that was Raleigh biggest complaint apart from his absolute exhaustion. His only comfort was the connection with Mako allowing him to share the burden and know that he wasn't alone the that department. He had developed a blurry pattern of punches and blocks and given up altogether using the arm cannon to try and kill the monster the battle cries and garbled underwater screams blended together making a chaotic mixture mind numbing and pulse pounding. At this point Raleigh was too tired to feel any adrenaline he just felt the burning sensation in his arm as he lifted the Jaeger's to send another punch. The Kaiju evaded and grabbed the Jaeger by the arm turning it around and sending pain coursing up Raleigh's Mako countered the move stepping sideways and turning around to deliver a chunk of sunken freighter to the Kaiju's face. The monster let go and kicked off the bottom coming straight for the Jaeger from above. Raleigh activated the jets on the machine's back and they went careening into an underwater cliff. It was still a better alternative to getting ripped open by the Kaiju.

Together they brought the Jaeger around and faced the charging Kaiju. Mako brought out the sword and stabbed the monster under the shoulder blade taking it off course and driving it into the sea wall. Together they jumped and Raleigh activated the other sword bringing it down hard on the monster's leg, but now it was getting smart and swam off quickly dragging the Jaeger with it bumping along the ocean floor.

Alpha Dog wasn't doing much better. Phantom Elba was locked in a tussle with Crusher also reclassified as a category six both Jaegers were in pretty bad shape. Earlier during the night hours a fire had broken out on Phantom's bad leg scorching several of the already damaged drive shafts that made the leg move. It seemed like Crusher was going to bring the Jaeger into a building and do away with it when the robot's arm came up with a cannon ready and punched the Kaiju in the face then fired knocking it down and blowing the Jaeger in the opposite direction. Karol took advantage of the Kaiju going down and Alpha Dog started running towards the enemy. No sooner did it get up then it got plowed over and into the ruins of the lower half of an office building.

"Jenna now!" he screamed.

Jenna fired eight shots at the monster before it lashed out and kicked the jaeger in the chest sending them stumbling backwards and rolling over piles of rubble and smashed cars. Phantom recovered enough to divert the monster with its sword and send it running into the ground. Alpha dog converted to prowler mode and started chasing, kicking up dust and leaping into the air catching the monster as it started standing up again.

"Let's tear this bastard's head off!"

Karol dug the Jaeger's claws into the skull breaching the plate and making the Kaiju scream in pain. Phantom Elba came over and unloaded into the monster pumping it full of massive shells and stepping wherever it tried to get up.

"Finish him off Alpha" one of Phantom's pilots said "and lets go help Gypsy.

Karol and Jenna renewed their effort to tear the Kaiju's head open widening the already gaping wounds they were carving and spilling its toxic blood all over the rubble. As one they lifted the head up just enough so it was higher than the radio antennae that stuck out the ground like a spike and drove the Kaiju into it so hard the spike came out the other end of its head. The life signs disappeared but just to make sure Karol told Phantom to unload on it a few more times. The Kaiju didn't move and the two Jaegers turned towards the ocean closing their opening and plunging into the bay following Gypsy Danger II.

Thanks for reading I hope you all are enjoying :) don't forget to leave a comment and follow so you don't miss any thanks and see you tomorrow :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

Following the Kaiju and Gypsy Danger was easy, catching up wasn't, it took a good forty-five minutes to catch up to the pair as they thrashed through the ocean knocking down deep sea rock structures and zig-zagging erratically down the coast line. Phantom started the attack when they finally did shooting the monster several times in the back with its cannon hands. The Kaiju broke off of Gypsy and swam half-drunk with pain into the ocean floor.

"Thanks" Raleigh said "I wasn't sure how much longer we could hold out."

"No problem" Karol answered "now let's finish this bastard off."

Unfortunately that was easier said than done Croc was still incredibly powerful and hadn't been as affected as Gypsy Danger by its high speed coral reef destruction flyby. They were also underwater the beast's home turf it could easily sneak up on them and take one on at a time then equally quickly disappear once things got hot. The first attack the Kaiju came around the three Jaegers as they turned back to back and searched the dark water for any sign of movement. Alpha Dog was able to evade the attack but the Kaiju kept on coming and Jenna could only shout a warning before Phantom got smacked from behind and carried several hundred feet away. By the time they caught up and started attacking the Kaiju it swam off leaving them there wondering what had happened.

"We need to lure it into a trap! Everybody fan out and hide" Raleigh barked "if he can't see us we might be able to latch on and finish him off."

The three Jaegers turned and started running in opposite directions finding places to hide and wait. The Kaiju noticed the change in strategy and slammed into Alpha Dog carrying it back to where they had started. Gypsy and Phantom didn't waste any time taking advantage of the new opportunity and pounced stabbing Croc several times before the monster realized what had happened and managed to swim off leaving a trail of phosphorescent blood in the water. All three teams turned and gave pursuit chasing after their wounded enemy eager to end the fight quickly.

They caught up again meeting the monster in the middle of an ocean trench. There was a faint glimmer of light over the ridge which meant they were close to the breach. They had to kill the Kaiju before it went back through to come back as a bigger threat. Just like Raleigh and Mako remembered there were a lot of ocean vents allowing for convenient places to burn the monster if they got the opportunity. The first attack though ended the Kaiju. All three Jaeger descended down the last cliff like a flock of birds blades and claws at the ready. Alpha Dog struck first digging its claws into the monster's back, it slowed enough for the other two Jaegers to lop off limbs and punch the thing into a floating glowing pulp. Pieces of it drifted along with the currents and the blood swirled like food coloring in the water. The job was done and now it was time to go back to Hong Kong to pick up the pieces.

Ethan could feel his cuts like ice on his skin he was disoriented from loss of blood and the pain but he wasn't going to concede one of two things would happen he would die from his wounds or they would show him their boss and they'd have a talk. His interrogators had left the room to talk but he could still hear them. He didn't make out much but it was enough for him to know that they weren't going to let him die, good thing they would eventually give him what he wanted. Ethan was about to pass out when the men came back into the room with a computer monitor and started bandaging his wounds. The sick sons of bitches had only cut him on his head making him bleed downwards losing a lot more blood than he would have if they had cut his arms. If he ever got out of this it wouldn't be the last they saw of him. A face was on the screen he was masked but looked official enough so Ethan gathered his strength to talk, being an air force pilot had its training and some of it was learning to secret agent yourself out of a predicament and onto some information.

"Hello" the masked man said

"Yeah, hi or whatever" Ethan responded trying to sound snarky and arrogant. "Are you the son of a bitch that runs this house of horrors?"

"It's a part of my business but we're not going to talk about who I am Ethan, we are going to talk about who you are and what you're doing in Bangkok."

"We'll talk about that as soon as you tell me who you are and what your business is."

"Well its settled then" the man took off his mask "my name is Anon and this is the Kaiju black-market. We sell Kaiju parts"

"You mean Chau Industries yeah I've heard all about you but I thought you were run by a man named Hannibal Chau."

"My father used to run it until he committed suicide a year ago and now I've taken to some aggressive expansion impressive you know so much about us now it's my turn Ethan. What is an air force pilot doing working for Shatterdome and flying a helicopter all the way out to where my business is strongest? I seem to recall I had some disagreements with the new commander right when I went to him offering help an in return some access to remains. But enough with me, I find I curious that Raleigh ran all the way to LA personally to recruit you after an attack that put all the others on a chart of zero to ten on zero. Wasn't he busy cleaning up after Hong Kong got attacked?"

"I actually provided him with information that helped him find out what was going on."

"that didn't do much did it? I mean look at the state of the world right now. There was a total of nine Kaiju roaming around the Pacific twelve hours ago now there's only two thanks to some military and three Jaegers. Yes I'm staying posted. I'm in Russia right now harvesting one of them. You see instead of trying to beat them we should use the Kaiju to help us solve a lot of world problems. The resources they give us could easily replace all the known energy sources we are currently using and it could make several people like me so rich Bill Gates would have been polishing my shoes with his tongue."

"You're in this for the money then all you want is for the Kaiju to be used as a natural resource so that you can get rich off them meanwhile cities are destroyed and people die."

"That's actually an easy fix you see we have everyone, their cities possessions relocated behind a wall about forty miles inland and they can watch as the Kaiju get stopped on the shore and stopped piling up then all the trained workers can come in and do their work and the world will never worry about problems again."

"Other than companies tearing each other apart believe me I know about corporate greed you would end up pitting the citizens against each other in a battle between competitors and submit all of them to slave labor if they so much as lifted a finger to oppose you that isn't solving the world's problems you're just putting a psychopath in charge of making them worse, yourself."

"But tell me? Who's stopping me? You can't and you and you're two scientist friends are the only ones outside my little world that know half of my plan and you can believe me when I say that you aren't going anywhere."

The screen went blank.

Thanks for reading :D don't forget to follow so you don't miss the rest :) also feel free to let me know what you think and fav see you tomorrow :DDD


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI

A few minutes later some other men came into the room and Ethan got untied from the chair, someone finished dressing his head so he felt like a mummy. They escorted him out of the room and into another much brighter room with scientific equipment. Herman was there and so was Newton, they didn't look very happy about what they were doing and they didn't seem very happy that there was ten other men in the room holding guns and guarding the exits. Ethan could tell right away he wasn't meant to leave this place until he died.

"You'll help them out with whatever they need help with" one of the men said "and you won't leave this room or you'll get shot."

Ethan nodded "sure whatever" he was already planning an escape but without knowing the layout of the building it was nearly impossible.

Herman came over and leaned in close "whatever it is you're thinking of doing I would stop right now I don't even know where the hell we are."

"Understood but we're getting out of here one way or another."

Herman looked at Ethan like he was an idiot then walked away leaving him in the middle of the room. He stood there for a moment before Newton came over and dragged him to his workbench.

"Could you get us out of here?" he asked "and tell me seriously"

"I don't know but I'll try."

Three Jaegers came out the water to see a burning city. Hong Kong was absolutely devastated, there was a ring of destruction at least ten miles across, buildings completely obliterated by the fight there was a wasteland of rubble that had just appeared in the middle of Hong Kong City. The Kaiju was still there just how Alpha Dog and Phantom Elba had left it with its side split open and head partially ripped open, there was a slight difference though the buildings that had been erect when they had left had now collapsed on top of the dead monster leaving it partially entombed in rubble.

"Oh. My. God." Jenna said suddenly realizing the toll their battle had taken on the city. Then a little quieter "oh my god."

The other pilots were silent Jenna couldn't see any of them but she imagined they were dumbstruck at the horror of the aftermath. During the fight it had all been a blur and she hadn't realized how much damaged they were causing to their environment. Sure a few buildings probably got damaged. . .but ten goddamn miles of destruction.

"Let's get back to base" Karol said.

"Let's" Jenna repeated still staring blankly at the city.

They turned and started walking back to Shatterdome taking slow meditated steps as if carrying the weight of the Kaiju back with them. The other Jaegers turned and started following them back.

Jenna exited the Jaeger still feeling the sight of Hong Kong, she felt responsible for the damage and lives lost in the fight even though she knew there was no possible way to save them, they had died so that the Kaiju couldn't advance further and kill more people, but the more she tried to rationalize the thought of hundreds of thousands dead the guiltier she felt about it. The walk to her and Karol's room felt like a silent walk through a cemetery as the scene repeated itself in her head. When she finally reached their quarters she sat down on the bed and stayed there silently for a few moments holding back tears, Karol came in and she ran into his arms.

"It's not our fault" he said

"I know, but we still did it" she replied sobbing into his shoulder.

"We didn't do all of it"

Raleigh walked into the command room to receive the bad news that Herman and Ethan were missing along with the helicopter. It had gotten lost somewhere during all the fighting and flown off the radar. He didn't give it a second thought instead he walked towards the window and watched the Jaegers being moved back to their respective places in the dome. He hadn't seen it happen in a long time, since he first arrived at the Shatterdome after piloting the first Gypsy Danger and taking on two category fours with Mako. He had no idea what to make of the last twelve hours, they had gone by in a blur. Long range communications had gone down sometime during the fight. Presumably when Phantom and Alpha Dog had smashed part of the power grid, but he couldn't blame any of the problems that control was having on them. After all him and Mako had destroyed most of downtown Hong Kong when they fought the winged Kaiju that took down Crimson Typhoon. He didn't even remember its name. It didn't matter anymore the Kaiju scanners had just been deemed useless when they ran diagnostics, there was nothing wrong they just didn't read the Kaiju. The monsters were evolving and the only way to track them now was by sonar and sight. One of his biggest gambles with Ethan had turned out to be some more used space for a few days. It definitely wasn't the first time this had happened but for some reason this instance hit harder and closer to home simply because there had been so many and Raleigh had been numb to them for a while until now.

Mako walked up behind him and put an arm around his back Raleigh had half a mind to tell her to go away but couldn't find it in him. she was a close friend of his even if they'd had their differences and disagreements in the past. Basing everything in the past. It was probably Raleigh's greatest weakness. He couldn't think forward until the future was staring him in the face. He'd managed to do it when him and Mako went down to the Breach with Striker Eureka then once the war had been won and a few dates with Mako had turned into a falling out he fell back to thinking about his brother and all the other people he'd lost and took up drinking. Now he wasn't sure he could keep going, the people of Shatterdome needed a leader. They needed a commander someone like Stacker Pentecost but he couldn't be that person no matter how hard he tried. No matter what he did.

"Mako" he said turning "I can't do this anymore. There has to be someone out there to take this job away from me because I'm done."

thanks for reading you nuggets that have stuck this far rule :) don't forget to let me know what you think and leave a fav if you feel so inclined also follow so you don't miss anything ;) see you tomorrow :D


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII

It was 0700 eight days since the attack, the Shatterdome had an atmosphere like a taught cable. Ready to snap the moment pressure was applied Raleigh was desperate, there could be Kaiju lurking around in the ocean at that very moment and they wouldn't know until one of them made landfall.

"Sir we have an unidentified aircraft entering restricted airspace"

Raleigh whipped around "where?"

"They're coming from the south heading towards us at 200 knots."

"Shatterdome to unidentified Aircraft identify yourself" Raleigh commanded.

"Shatterdome this is CT-25 requesting landing" the voice sounded familiar.

"Ethan? What the hell are you doing?"

"I've got Newton and Herman with me we're back."

"You're cleared for landing on pad six."

"Thanks."

Raleigh ran out to meet them on the pad but as the helicopter started descending and the doors opened he felt a sudden sense of foreboding that was confirmed when twenty armed men rushed out onto the landing pad firing AK-47's killing anyone who tried to stop them. Raleigh was frozen watching workers and guards getting cut down by the crossfire. He made a run for the closest one of the attackers and received a rifle butt to the back of the head.

Alarms rang through the building tearing people awake and causing mass panic through the Shatterdome. Karol woke up and ran out into the corridor watching hundreds of men and women running past him towards the dome. Jenna came out behind him he was about to turn and run the other direction when gunfire echoed down the hallway and he decided to follow them towards the dome. Jenna was on his heels until they reached the second hallway intersection when a hand caught him by the throat and threw him down.

"Stay down if you know what's good for you."

The man that knocked him down was dressed like a mercenary with grenades strapped across his chest and more ammunition than anyone could possibly need. He was about to grab Jenna when Karol lashed out and smacked him in the chest pushing him a few steps back. His attacker didn't mind the setback and charged at him holding his gun like a shield and pushed Karol back into the wall. Jenna got to her feet and hit the man from behind but he kicked her backwards into the other wall. Dazed she tried to get up but fell back down.

Karol felt himself slipping from consciousness as he desperately tried to grab something to hit his enemy with but the only thing he could reach was wall. The pressure on his neck increased and then he passed out.

Raleigh was dazed when he woke up on the landing pad right where he'd been left in front of the helicopter which was now empty. He turned around and stumbled back to the door down the hallways and into the command room hoping to radio for help if it wasn't too late. As far as he knew there could be hundreds of men in the base now killing indiscriminately. He had failed the Jaeger program at keeping it safe, his most basic function as commander.

Ethan felt horrible. He had been forced to fly a chopper to his base where he had made some friends and use two of them as passports to get twenty of Anon's men into Shatterdome. Now they were most likely holding hostages until Anon showed up with more men. He hadn't heard much of the plan other than his part and the rest of it was whatever his imagination let it be.

Karol woke up and didn't know where to go. Jenna was gone so was the parade of people escaping the command room maybe? It was worth a shot. After all it was the most secure place in the entire base they could not have gotten in unless they could breach a ten inch titanium door with double bolts. He got there and the door was open he walked in and Raleigh was standing there rooted in place Mako and Jenna were sitting in chairs with guns pointed to their heads the man who had beaten him up was there along with about twenty others the Shatterdome was under their control for now. There was no way he could let Jenna die and he had a sneaking suspicion that Raleigh wasn't going to let Mako die either.

"Good, now we're all here" one the men said "so let's get started." He pointed to Raleigh "you, you are Raleigh Beckett the commanding officer of the Shatterdome yes?"

Raleigh nodded.

"And who's this with you?"

"Go to hell." Raleigh snarled

"After you and your copilot." He said "and you would wish I would kill you because my men know how to make someone hurt. As for Miss Mori here I'll be merciful and put a bullet in her brain before you even finish taking a step. Now who is this man with you."

"My name is Karol"

"Ah, yes the ever famous pilot of Alpha Dog the Jaeger that saved the day on this side of the world. Or rather just in Hong Kong. You pretend you do a lot but in reality look at Hong Kong right now they're recovering because you didn't have the sense to make yourself a suitable battleground. I will show you how we deal with the people responsible for causing these problems where I come from." He beckoned to someone behind him and they dragged Ethan bloodied and beaten in front of them.

"You remember this man. He's the one that you went all the way to Los Angeles looking for because he shot a baby Kaiju in the face and you rewarded him with a job moving submarines" the man pulled out a pistol and chambered a round. "Ethan here has spent the last week working for us at the Bangkok black-market helping us with a plan to take the dome over thanks to him our employer will be here soon to take control because the management is inadequate here." He pointed the gun at Ethan's head and pulled the trigger.

thanks for reading again :) i probably shouldn't put smiley faces since i just killed someone. don't forget to tell me what you think in the comments and follow and fav if you like hope you're enjoying and i'll see you tomorrow :DD


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter XVIII

Ethan's corpse hit the ground with a sickening thud as blood came gushing out of the wound in his head soaking his corpse down to the shoulders. Raleigh struggled to free himself but the man just smiled and turned the gun towards Mako.

"You don't do exactly as we say, she dies."

Raleigh cursed but stopped fighting his captors.

"Now, as I said before the Shatterdome is going to under new management from now on. Once Anon finished threatening the world leaders to keep them away from this situation he will come here and officially take over. It will be a smooth process I trust?"

"Fuck you" Raleigh spat.

"Oh? Is going to be that way? Because if I recall you and miss Mako here aren't the only ones that can pilot a Jaeger in the world, I'd be more than willing to kill her if you like." He turned the gun back to Mako and pulled the slide back. "It will be a smooth transition won't it?"

"Yes!" Raleigh growled through gritted teeth.

"Very good," the man said turning the gun towards the rest of the people in the command room. "Would anyone else like to die today? Good now let's get to business."

"Excuse me" one of the command room officers said "there is fifty choppers heading this way is that 'Anon'?"

"Sir! Excuse me sir!" the man barked "Yes that would be him how are they flying?"

"I . . . I don't know what you mean."

"Tell me what formation they're flying in!" he screamed.

"I'm not sure, th. . .they don't seem to be in any sort of formation. . ."

The leader stormed over while the rest of the mercenaries raised their AK-47's keeping the room from erupting into chaos. Karol couldn't help but admire the precision with which they operated. Almost robotic in their motions, for mercenaries they seemed very well trained and precise. It was a few seconds then the leader came back over and the guns lowered.

"Anon is arriving and will take care of the armed personnel standing outside this room and again I ask the process will be smooth won't it?"

"Yes" Raleigh responded glaring angrily at him.

"Very good."

Outside Anon landed with the other helicopters. Judging from the bullet marks on the walls of the building and dead bodies on the pavement the mercenaries he had hired to infiltrate the complex had done their job. Good, they were expendable resources and they had served their purpose so that he could put his plan into action and finish the job. He go a ring on his phone.

"Hello?"

"We've secured the officers and are holding fifty hostages in the command room"

"Very good we'll be right in with the money."

"Be quick about it."

More than one thousand men unloaded from the fleet of helicopter and went through the base killing indiscriminately finishing off the last pockets of armed resistance. When anon reached the front of the pack he saw them surrounding the men trying to break into the command room he walked up and ordered them to surrender. When they didn't he ducked and his men opened fire killing every last one of them. Then the door opened from the inside and Anon walked in with his best men.

"I see you did a good job holding the building while I was off securing it. Very good now everybody except the Pilots out." Anon kept his deceiving mask over his malevolent undertone.

The hostages walked out and got escorted away by the men outside the room.

"Now I suppose you're wanting for that money I promised aren't you?"

"You better have it or you're dead." the mercenary was dumber than Anon had presumed. His men had fanned out behind all of his by this point.

"Well that's all good I wonder? Have you told me you've played things close to the chest before, have you ever taken an actual bullet to the chest?" Anon whipped out a pistol and shot the leader of the mercenaries in the chest three times before he fell. His men simultaneously stabbed the other mercenaries in the back with their knives leaving a ring of corpses around the captives.

"Now, where is the third Jaeger team? Bring them here I don't want to repeat myself."

Two men went outside to look for the pilots of Phantom Elba, Anon sat down on a chair and motioned for Karol and Raleigh to do the same he faced the four of them pulled out a knife and started cleaning his finger nails with it.

"Well," he said "now that we're all here talking like real people not captive to hostage tell me a bit about yourselves."

Silence.

"Really? You're just going to sit here and watch me clean my nails? My knife is good for a lot more than just cleaning nails you know. I should hope you know that, I mean considering you are warriors after all."

Silence.

"Well killing people wasn't the only thing I learned how to do when I grew up, I also learned how to hurt people, hurt the badly."

"If you think you can get away with this so easily you're wrong" Raleigh said "the UN won't stand for it and they will also do something about it"

"Is that what you want to talk about?" Anon sounded ridiculously bored. "There is so much more interesting things to talk about, Newton and I got along great talking about my father's business and contribution to the end of the war. I believe you were there Raleigh."

"I was there actually" Raleigh said in a mocking tone "believe it or not that was the last mission I was on before the Breach reopened. Mako and it took down three Kaiju, isn't that impressive?"

Anon didn't seem to take offense at sarcasm and just laughed "attitude" he said leaning in close "attitude is what gets a lot of people killed, but not on my watch I love a little spirit in fact I would dedicate an entire training program to teaching people how to have an attitude-"

"What do you want?"

"Excuse me?"

"Tell me what it is you want and I'll see if you can get it without hindering the war effort."

"I'm afraid that what I want can only be gained by having control of the Jaeger program that way I can have access to all the Kaiju parts and make this war last as long as I want it."

Thanks for reading I'm sorry I didn't update for the past couple days but I needed a bit of a break :P Phew! From now on I won't be posting every day either it will be every two or three days since I'm going to try and make the chapters a little more polished :) don't forget to tell me what you think and follow :)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter XIX

Herman preferred not to think about the Shatterdome's predicament at the moment, he had the space he always wanted to work in and didn't have Newton bugging him, Anon had him running numbers again based on the information from the last three attacks. He couldn't find any sort of pattern in the way they came attacked and went. The only thing that seemed to make sense was that the two biggest Kaiju in a wave of eight had attacked Hong Kong leaving the rest of the world to fight category ones and twos. It had worked fairly well seeing how the smaller Kaiju had done about as much damage as the two big ones in Hong Kong, Herman's first idea was fairly obvious, the Kaiju hadn't come through the breach the day of the attack they had been lurking in the ocean for some time which was the only logical explanation he could come up with since the Breach monitor still worked fine and they could see any Kaiju that came out of the Breach long enough to determine the category before it disappeared chances were that the Kaiju came through the breach when the small one that attacked Ethan had gone back through, or the small one that attacked Ethan was one of many that had been hiding in the ocean for some time.

There was a phone ringing that Herman didn't want to pick up but he did anyway, "hello? Who is this?"

"Herman you've gotta come see this"

"Newton?" Herman answered rather annoyed "I'm in the middle of something and I don't need to get my hands dirty."

"No you really have to see this, you remember that thing I told you I found at the Kaiju site in the Nepal?"

"Yes, is it relevant to what I'm working on?"

"In a way yes."

"Alright then if you insist"

Karol was so shocked at the clean takeover of the Shatterdome that he couldn't focus on much else. Anon had come when they were weak and recovering from the multiple attacks and taken over in less than six hours. It was unheard of. The only thing he had to worry about was any world leaders that might want to challenge him and his five thousand man army raised straight out of his black-market dealers. He had an impenetrable fortress not because the Shatterdome was unbreakable but because Karol couldn't think of a scenario where the world leaders would agree to risk damaging the only line of defense against the mounting Kaiju threat. He had the only Jaegers in the world hostage and with the financial state of most of the countries of the world right now it would be impossible to build another in time if these three were destroyed.

Jenna was waiting for him at the entrance of their room. She didn't want to talk about anything they had just seen. It had all happened so fast. Ethan, then all twenty mercenaries just as quickly. The gunfire echoing through the Shatterdome and the screams of people as they were gunned down mercilessly. She didn't say a word as he walked past her into the room she just stared blankly across the hallway.

"Jenna?" he asked

No answer

"Jenna?"

She turned but her movements were stiff an almost robotic "yes."

"What's the matter?"

"Did you hear them?"

"Hear what?"

"Anon's men they said they would kill everyone in the base if it meant keeping control. He said that if the military ever got involved he would destroy the Shatterdome and leave all of humanity to die from the Kaiju."

"Which is exactly why-"

The screen in the back of the room flickered on showing a live recording of Anon.

"Oh my god" Karol said "he's telling the world."

The transmission broke up for a second and showed a flash of images. Kaiju tearing down buildings, Jaegers stopping Kaiju footage dating as far back as the first years of the Jaeger program. People harvesting the remains of the Kaiju and marketing prices going up on a chart then Anon started talking.

"My name is Anon, I had another name but I chose to have a name that showed how the world has left me and my family. I am the commander of Shatterdome the last base of the Jaeger program, re-commissioned six months ago when the Kaiju came back. The Kaiju may end up becoming our most important natural resource in the coming years. The remains leave more nutrients than the earth could ever yield. One of our scientists just discovered that the rotting Kaiju forms a flammable substance that could be used to replace fossil fuels when they run out. Every part of the Kaiju has a function that could help us better the planet so there will be a wall erected forty miles from the coastline of every continent. This will serve as a containment wall to keep the battles from destroying any and all civilian deaths after the fighting the Kaiju will be harvested and the remains will be used. Seeing how I control the Jaeger program and the ever wise UN council loves its giant Mechanical toys so much I will say this, keep away for the sake of the planet if there is any military involvement I will blow the Shatterdome and all three Jaegers sky high dooming everyone to the Kaiju."

The transmission cut out.

Karol put an arm around Jenna. "He has great ideas but they could start wars between companies it would just complicate things more. We can't let him get away with his plan."

"But how?"

"We need the military to get involved and distract him enough for someone to kill him and give the command room back to Raleigh."

"And what if the Kaiju come?"

"Then we'll fight them too, and we'll win like we always have."

Anon had just finished the worldwide broadcast of his victory. Of course half of what he said wasn't true but he had to make the world leaders believe he was going to protect their people and even if he did build the wall he knew as well as the builders of the first costal wall that it would to precisely zero to keep the Kaiju out even with a Jaeger fighting it. He sat drumming his fingers on the console showing the Breach thinking of a way to get in there and find out how Kaiju were made so he could manufacture his own and not have to deal with keeping the Shatterdome protected against its owners.

A squad of his men came into the command room holding a remote detonator. "It's done" one of them said "this place is rigged with two tons of explosives you hit that button and everything goes."

Thanks for reading :D hope you're enjoying the story still don't be afraid to tell me what you think also remember to follow so you don't miss anything and fav just to be nice :DD


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter XX

"Herman I need you to do something for me."

Herman sighed. Sometimes Anon could be just as obnoxious as Newton was with his endless strains of thought that never ceased to find a new way of annoying him except Anon had not only entered his workspace he had conquered his workspace and in the weeks following Herman had started feeling that he'd made a huge mistake. He had agreed to help Anon not because he thought he was right but because he had calculated the probabilities of Anon succeeding and figured that resistance was futile, then Ethan got shot and everything changed. Anon went from being an ambitious business man to a murderer in a matter of milliseconds he'd made an enemy of Herman and every single time he had an encounter it was simply making Herman more determined to kill him.

"What do you need?"

"The Kaiju tracking systems that your governments have put into place no longer work so I need you to figure out what's wrong and help design one that works."

"Would that be all?" he said coldly

Anon paused to think about it for a moment then he dramatically stated yes. "oh and by the way." He said "if you try to contact your friends at the UN again I will blow this entire place up, mark my words. You and I could get along very nicely Herman I would hate to ruin a business partnership because it came about so suddenly."

"Is that what this is?" Herman lost control. All the anger he'd been holding in since he watched helplessly as the Shatterdome was turned into a slaughter house "A business partnership? Have you lost your mind? You've killed people and taken one of the biggest military bases hostage! This is by no means a business partnership this is you chasing your own personal goals because you're too damn obsessed with one thing that you don't even think about what could happen here! The UN wouldn't hesitate to take this place back and if you blow it up then you'll kill everyone on the planet!"

"If I gave a shit would I have taken the Shatterdome in the first place?"

"I think you would have but maybe you would have done it more honestly."

Anon stopped and backed up a space putting up his hands in a mock surrender "Well I'm so sorry but where I grew up people didn't do anything honestly. I had to kill people to survive, it was only when my father decided he couldn't cope with life anymore that he decided to send someone to the hellhole I grew up in to do something productive with my life. And here I am. I have the world exactly where I wanted it my whole life, in my hands, to preserve or destroy. Where do you stand Herman? Right now. Nowhere, that same dark alley way that I lived in for fifteen years. You are doing menial work for me because I need the manpower so you're going to do it or end up with a bullet through your head!"

Deep down Herman had an animalistic urge to tear Anon's throat out and donate the body to Newton's work but he couldn't find the resolve to do it. With all the options he had lying around, his cane, the letter opener sitting on his desk, the decorative spikes on the corners of his desk. The fear masked over his anger after seeing what Anon could do to Ethan he knew if he tried to hurt him Anon would hurt him in ways he didn't want to imagine.

On the other side of the Shatterdome several floors above Raleigh was in contact through a secure line with a pair of skydivers fifty thousand feet above Shatterdome. They were just leaving the cargo hold of the C-130 aircraft that had flown them from the UN operating base in Australia. Seeing how there hadn't been any Kaiju attacks in a week they had decided to see if they could take back the Shatterdome from the inside by sending two insurgent agents into the base. They would try and land about thirty yards inside the limits in the Hong Kong half of the base in an alcove that led directly to the exhaust vents of the Jaeger tech section of the base. Raleigh would meet them assuming there wasn't something more important than the Shatterdome's predicament like a Kaiju attack and they would start planning their move on Anon.

"Make sure to pull chute late so they have the smallest window to see you I'm setting off the distraction in fifteen minutes. You have to be on course with the entrance by then."

"Roger that colonel we've got a long fall ahead of us."

"Good luck with that I'll go assemble the troops down here."

Jenna and Karol were waiting for him on the Jaeger boarding platform fifty feet above Gypsy Danger II they were alone and they could talk about the plan without interruptions.

"Mako is guiding them through the airspace helping them stay hidden from the radar. She'll meet us when we go to see the agents"

"Great. How long is it going to be before they military can take care of this problem?" Jenna asked.

"It depends on how quickly we can execute a hit on Anon" Raleigh explained "the sooner the better because as soon as he's out of the picture they can move in with no worries."

"Other than us getting caught in a crossfire."

"We'll be in the Jaegers while this is happening so we can be prepared to cover the coastline."

"What about Hans and Smith? They're part of the team aren't they?" Karol interjected worried about the third Jaeger team.

"They are unreliable right now and seem to be cooperating with Anon. They said if we get the chance we should put a hit on them too in case they do pose a threat." Raleigh replied calmly

"So we're going to cap two guys who have never shown any sign of aggression helped us save your life just because of suspicion?" Karol shot back

"Not suspicion, security."

"If you insist but I'm going to make that assumption for myself. I'll do the hit and if I don't see a reason to I won't do it and I'll make sure no one else does."

"Agreed. Let's go to the meeting point and wait for the signal."

The distraction consisted of twelve hundred pounds of explosives set on five different helicopters to make Anon think the Shatterdome was under attack and get everybody to the front of the dome allowing for a clean entry by the agents in the back. They had calculated with the help of one of the engineers that had seen the layout of the self-destruct explosives that Anon had put so that the explosions wouldn't set any of them off but still draw enough attention. They had even arranged for missiles to by fired from the helicopters to make it seem like they had been hit form far away. It was an elaborate and delicate plan everything had to work out perfectly to give Anon enough doubt that there was an actual attack to keep him from blowing up the Shatterdome but at the same time to make sure it seemed genuine enough to rule out the possibility of it being a distraction.

"Raleigh everything clear the agents are in position at the edge of the airspace set it off."

"Got it Mako." Raleigh said and hit the button.

Thanks for reading! If you are enjoying the story leave a fav :D also don't forget to tell me any strong opinions you have of the story or anything at all in the little box that says reviews ;) and if you want to be absolutely sure you don't miss anything of this story follow :D see you next time XD


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter XXI

Explosions shook the Shatterdome as the helicopters exploded. Alarms blared and guards rushed passed towards the landing pads.

"Mako, how are the agents looking?" Raleigh asked ducking into a siding in the hall as a squad of Anon's men ran past.

"Coming in hot, there's still a lot of traffic over there."

"Tell them to get as low as they can."

"I'll put you on the radio with them"

Karol could feel the atmosphere literally tense while the conversation between Mako and Raleigh continued to paint the bleak picture of their plan in action. The distraction hadn't drawn enough of the men away from the landing point, they would be seen unless by some miracle they were able to find a really low cloud or a fog blew in from nowhere.

"Gypsy we are four hundred meters from the landing site, we're popping smoke."

"Don't, wait a bit wait until you're sure they could see you." Raleigh said panicking.

"They're going to see us" the agent muttered.

"Mako do you have a visual on the chutes?"

"No"

"Pop smoke when Mako can see you"

"Copy that Gypsy."

Raleigh turned around "We need to get to the manual override of the steam vents where they're landing, quickly."

"I'll do it" Karol offered.

"Hurry, we have less than five minutes"

Herman heard the commotion as the men rushed outside to deal with the explosions. Anon stayed with him in the command room talking to himself about how foolish the rest of the world was and that they would destroy themselves by trying to save themselves. Herman didn't pay much attention in fact he'd gotten used to Anon complaining about everything by prancing around the room talking in a low voice so the only thing he could hear was the sudden curse that raised the volume a loud enough for Herman to want to break the man's neck.

The new Kaiju tracker was almost online and if it worked they could spot any Kaiju that could pose a threat at the moment then once they had the supplies the Shatterdome would get moved back several miles and Anon's vision of the new Jaeger program would turn into its full nightmarish existence. Unless of course the military succeeded in taking the Shatterdome back before Anon could blow it sky high.

"Karol." Raleigh's voice was getting more and more static filled every time he talked. "There should be a maintenance hatch on your right. You're going to want to pull the red lever and get behind something as fast as you can."

"Got it" Karol muttered swallowing his fear of being flash boiled alive he opened the panel and pulled the lever down. There was a hiss then the air started getting considerably more humid and hotter. He ducked behind the only thing there was to duck behind, a metal support that sort of protected the maintenance panel, then before he could even tell what happened a cloud of steam rushed past him like a freight train filling the entire tunnel with the musty smell of dry cleaning. The roar was so deafening Karol could have sworn it just went away for a second then when those seconds turned into minutes without hearing the sound he realized it was over and ran down the tunnel ears still ringing and back into the Shatterdome.

The two agents were from MI6 and the CIA their names were Booker and Tom, Tom was trained as a sniper in the British military for several years he was short and had a lanky build but was unmistakably a fighter. Booker on the other hand looked like he was born for killing. The man was at least six, six had a rigid jawline carved out by the muscles on his face. His height was complimented by his build which made him look like a bull without horns. Both were carrying silenced M16 assault rifles and silenced .50 caliber sniper rifles.

Karol and the agents met with the rest of the group by Gypsy Danger II hiding behind the massive body of the machine.

"Anon is in the command room right now if we could get a clear shot right now it'll be over and done with we can call the cavalry and get this sorted out by the end of the day." Raleigh said "in the mean time we can stay in the Jaegers and wait for it to be over."

"No" Tom said shaking his head "if we kill Anon we only risk that there is another detonator either attached to his heartbeat in which case the moment we shoot we set off the explosives or he gave the detonator to someone else. We have to wait until we are absolutely sure that killing him will stabilize the situation not throw it out of order even more."

"The other problem is that he may have hidden the detonator and told his men where to find it so that in the case of his death they could still do the job for him." Booker put in.

"True, but if we managed to get the Jaegers out we could save them and fight the Kaiju until we were able to rebuild the Shatterdome."

"That would work fine if the pilots of Phantom Elba hadn't posted all over the internet that they were fully behind Anon and that he had the only reasonable solution to the war." Booker pointed out

"When did that happen?" Jenna asked she didn't sound convinced.

"Last week, I would have thought you'd know"

"No," Jenna said "I don't think any of us did I'm not exactly going to check my facebook when I'm inside a building that's being held hostage by some money grubbing psychopath!"

No one spoke for a bit then Karol had an idea "We could catch him alone kidnap him barricade ourselves in the command room and hold him there until we knew where the detonator is then find it destroy and kill him."

"It's actually a fairly solid plan," Tom seemed intrigued by the idea "it has a few flaws of course like, whether or not Anon will cooperate"

"Don't worry about that" Booker pulled out a box from his gear and opened it to show an array of sharp tools "if he doesn't I'll make him"

Karol opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off by alarms.

Herman plugged the console in and almost immediately red dots started popping up all over the screen flickering and disappearing. Then hundreds of dead Kaiju showed up all over the ocean floor.

"Incredible" Anon said "how did you do it?"

"Newton gave me some of his skin tissue and I was able to scan it into the programming so now it know what to look for."

Just at that moment the breach started dilating and Kaiju came pouring through.

"Moment of truth" Anon said smiling and pointing his gun at Herman's head "Don't worry I'll only kill you if it works"

Herman felt himself brace for the impact of the bullet when the alarms started blaring he dared to look up at the console and saw the Kaiju swimming out in hundreds of different directions then there was a bright flash and everything was gone.

Anon walked over to the intercom "Somewhere in the Shatterdome are two agents. If they do not turn themselves in I will personally blow this base sky high you may thank the esteemed Dr. Herman Gottileb for not closing his radio conversations with the UN."

He walked back over to the console and saw four Kaiju signatures swimming for Hong Kong. "All Jaeger Pilots might want to know that there are four growing monsters heading for our shores. As for the rest of the world. They can wait until we've taken our time killing the ones that pose a threat."

Thanks for reading :D don't forget to fav follow and spill your thoughts :DD I'm always listening see you next time XD


End file.
